My first fanfic! MarthxIke yaoi
by RenaldxD
Summary: Marth and Roy are the two new kids at the Smash mansion and Ike takes a liking to Marth..
1. The New Kids

Ok guys, I really like this forum and I decided to try this thing out! It might be a little weird because I think Roy and Marth look a lot alike.. So they ought to be related. Brothers maybe? Review and say what you'd like please! For this chapter it'll be brothers unless anyone else has a better idea.

Also, rated T

I actually own SSBB ^^

* * *

Ike stared at the blue sky above him. He was laying on his back in the backyard of the Smash Mansion, nothing to do - at the moment. In an hour he had a duel with the new kid, Marth Lowell. He could probably easily kick her butt.. She was new for goodness sake! Suddenly he felt a presence near him.. He sat up and looked in the direction it felt like the person would be, to see it was the ice princess. She had sat down, not noticing Ike and was now sobbing with her head buried under her arms.

Ike softened his gaze, the young swordswoman obviously didn't think anyone was near to see her crying. Ike stood up and the princess instantly noticed his presence, lifting her tear-streaked face to look at the taller teen with a shocked look. "I..." The younger bluenette lowered her gaze bashfully.

"What's the matter?" Ike inquired gently. Marth looked up again, then lowered her head. "Don't tell Roy..." Marth said falteringly, quietly. "Please..." Ike looked into the pained sapphire eyes of the new girl.

"Roy?"

"My little brother.. Redhead kid that's always so playfully hyper.. He can't know I broke down like this, he'd never be able to stand that." Ike's eyes softened. He went and sat by the younger bluenette close enough that their shoulders were touching. Instantly Marth stood up getting a cold look and her previously shining blue eyes hardened to an icy blue. "I command you as Prince of Altea to not tell Prince Roy." She said coldly, then she stalked off stiffly. Instantly Ike's eyes got round and large.

Then he realized, he had even thought of the girl as the ice princess then was so surprised she was a princess. "Well, not like she acted like the ice princess." he muttered to himself. He stood up, he was going to go find this Roy person. He walked in the mansion and of course, the first person he saw was Lucario. He nodded a gruff greeting at the pokemon, and continued looking for the redhead. He soon saw him with Link talking his head off. The first thing Ike noticed about the boy was his... Let's call it "Vertical Challenge." The boy was short.. Or maybe he was just young. He walked up to the redhead, "Roy?" The boy held up a finger and finished what he was saying to Link,

"...Then all you need to do is steal the hair dryer put baby powder in it and be done! Oh, and don't forget to run for your life after she gets a face-full of it!" He giggled hysterically before turning around to greet Ike. "Hi! I don't think we've met.. I'm Roy! Oh wait, you already know th-" He was cut off by Ike.

"I'm Ike. Yes, I know you're Roy. Um, is Marth your sibling? And also, do you know why she might be.. Upset about something?" The redhead's face fell slightly.

"Well... I'd rather not talk about it. Honestly I don't know the entire reason but I do know Marth has been really depressed recently, he only started coming here because he knows Peach. And well he said I'd probably get along with Peach's friend's boyfriend Link, which was actually true!" The green clad hero perked up to his name. (Notice Ike didn't seem to notice Roy calling Marth "he")

"What about me?" The pointy-eared boy asked eagerly. Ike decided they were a weird match.. Link was so tall and Roy so "Vertically challenged." Roy waved Link off,

"Nothing, just telling Ike how cool you are, and how I came to know you." Roy said with a wink. The boy plastered a goofy grin across his boyish features. "Hey Ike, dinner is soon d'you want to sit with me and Link and whoever else we end up sitting with?"

Ike quickly replied, "No no, I'm good." The redhead's face fell somewhat, but almost instantly brightened.

"Another time I guess huh? That's ok! Anyway, I heard Marth is going to room with you!" Roy giggled. "Link said he had to share a room with you at first but almost immediately re-roomed with TL! He said you are too messy and plus, you snore!"

Roy giggled again, "That is hilarious! Marth is a neat freak and he's going to be rooming with a messy dude!" Then Roy grabbed Link by the arm and dragged him off in the direction of dormitory 4 with a string of laughter following. Ike winced, he better get back to the dormitory and clean the room up, at least a little before Marth got in there...

* * *

Marth looked around the room. It was a wreck! How would he ever deal with a messy person? He sighed and started picking up the things on the floor, and threw them on the bed that had sheets and a blanket. He noted that the bed was unmade, and possibly drool spots on the pillow. Damn. After he'd cleaned the room, he unpacked his few belongings and made himself at home.

He plopped down on his bed for a moment then decided to shower before dinner. He got in the shower and turned the water on. Steamy water poured down his small frame, and he was almost done before he heard the door open to the room. He heard a groan and then someone poking around. There was a audible thud, then a muttered curse. Marth turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He realized he had left his clothes on his bed and walked sheepishly into the room with nothing but a towel on. He recognized the bluenette he had seen earlier with a gasp.

Ike heard the bathroom door open and noticed Marth's slim pale form was actually.. gorgeous. He gaped as the bluenette stared at him for a moment then crossed his arms across his chest and grabbed his clothes off the bed. "I... You're... A _guy?!_ The boy immediately got a cross look.

"Of course I'm a guy, dummy!" Marth snapped. "What else would I be?! A _girl?!_"

"S-sorry" Ike stuttered out apologetically. "I didn't know and you look girly and you wear eyeliner and-" Marth cut him off with an icy look.

"Shut up! I've heard enough, I don't want anymore of all that "You're a girl" shit!" Marth furiously grabbed his clothing and stalked back into the bathroom, leaving Ike stuttering once again. As he pulled on his clothing he muttered furiously to himself. He heard a groan and what sounded like someone flopping down on the bed then a grunt of pain.

"Damn boot.." he heard Ike mutter.

_Heh, serves him right calling me a girl!_ Marth counted to ten, then walked out the bathroom. He coldly regarded Ike, before flopping onto his own neat bed, pulling a book out of his bag and starting to read. Ike got up and walked out of the room, to see Peach poised to open the door. Luckily, the door opened inward! She walked right in and sat next to Marth.

"Hey Marth!" She grinned joyously, and as the astonished prince looked up he was instantly hugged by the pink-wearing princess. Marth hugged back, suddenly becoming aware Ike was watching wide-eyed. "I heard yelling and I suspected the worst! I hope you're not being rude to the new kid."

"I'm not... He called me a girl!" Marth said defensively.

Peach giggled. "Well, yo-"

Marth cut her off instantly, "I know! I look like a girl I sound like a girl sometimes I act like a girl! And I wear a crown that looks like a tiara! I GET IT!"

"Marth, cool your little ass down. NOW. I will not deal with your temper." Ike watched his eyes growing wider with each moment as the bluenette started to say something then shut his mouth, and he watched as the bluenette slowly calmed down. "Now. You going to eat or what? Dinner is going to be soon! You go on ahead I have to go clean up a bit. And please keep calm and don't yell at anyone please?" Marth blushed and stood up.

"Ok sorry.. Yeah. See you in the cafeteria." he mumbled, heading out the dorm.

* * *

3 3 3 Marth :3


	2. Disaster at Dinner

Ok guys, I really like this forum and I decided to try this thing out! It may be a little weird because I think Roy and Marth look a lot alike.. So they ought to be related. Brothers maybe? Review and say what you'd like please! For this chapter it'll be brothers unless anyone else has a better idea.

Also, rated T

I actually own SSBB ^^

* * *

Marth looked around for a moment wondering where to sit. He spotted Roy, but well.. He was surrounded by his admiring fans. The redhead had made friends quickly, and was now quite popular. An angel waved Marth over "Over here Marth! Uh, I'm Pit, we're in the same dormitory." The brunette said with a grin. Marth got a relieved look and walked over to sit by the angel. Pit moved over to make room on the bench for Marth and accidentally stuck his wing in Marth's face, so Marth got a mouthful of feathers. Marth let out a muffled "Hey" and Pit squeaked when he felt a tooth on his wing. Marth backed up and spat out a feather. "Sorry" they both said at once making an embarrassing jinx. Pit laughed and pinched Marth then gave him a poke.

"Pinch, poke you owe me a coke!" Pit laughed.

Marth stared for a moment. He plopped his tray on the table by Pit's, then asked: "Err.. What's a coke?" Marth asked with a blush. Pit's mouth fell open then he quickly shut it.

"Don't be too embarrassed, I didn't know what a coke was either!" Pit giggled. Ike came into the cafeteria a moment after the embarrassing pause and Pit immediately waved him over. "IKE! Hey come here and bring a coke! The princess of Altea hasn't had a coke ever before!"

Ike immediately flinched and Marth sent a glare at Pit. "I. AM. NOT! A GIRL!" The bluenette yelled. All heads turned to the prince making Marth blush a bright red. The only one not staring was Roy who was still happily chatting with Link, who was also staring at Marth.

Suddenly, Roy stopped and looked at Marth. "Geez man, do you have to be so loud? I'm trying to talk over here!" Everyone slowly started eating again and a blushing Marth sat down meekly by the still-gaping angel.

Pit stared at Marth for a moment. "Sorry. I guess this isn't the first time huh?" Marth silently nodded.

Ike walked over with a can of coke, "Your majesty ordered a coke?"

He offered Marth the coke, who, stared at the can for a moment and then asked simply, "Am I supposed to eat it?" Ike could hardly suppress a laugh and hid it behind vigorous coughing while Pit burst out laughing.

"You're kidding right?!" And laughing. And laughing. With each growing moment Marth was getting a slight bit pinker.

Ike coughed once more and turned to Marth. He grabbed the can and popped it open, "No, you open it like that and then you drink it." He started "coughing" again.

Marth rolled his eyes trying to cover up his embarrassment. "I-I knew that." He sniffed the fizzy liquid then cautiously took a sip. He gasped at the flavor and the slight bite of the coke. "What is this stuff?!" he coughed.

Ike started coughing again and, once he regained his composure, said "A coke..." He stared at the princess - Prince! - for a moment then said, "You've seriously never tried a coke?" Marth shook his head glancing over at his brother for a moment.

Then he icily said, "I'm going back to our room and I'm going to try to get some sleep." Ike nodded with a cough and watched the fair-skinned boy make his way out of the cafeteria.

"Notice how he ate absolutely nothing?" He asked the angel who was still laughing.

"*Giggle* Yeah I noticed *giggle* I can't believe *giggle* he don't know *giggle* what a coke is! *Full-out laughter*" Ike laughed too. He went and got himself some food, then hungrily started eating his food, along with Marth's abandoned food. "Really, how do you eat so much" Pit questioned watching the bluenette gobble down his food, slightly disgustedly. The older boy sure could eat a LOT! "I mean really, that's a lot!"

Ike looked up and shrugged. "Fast immune system? I don't know. I'm a growing guy.. sorta. Want some?" Pit instantly turned a faint green and shook his head. "Well, I'm going to go see if I can apologize to Marth, hehe, I'm the first one that thought he was a girl and I kinda tried to comfort him by flirting a little and-"

"You flirted?! I thought you were gay.."

"Bisexual Pit, Bisexual! Get it through your head.. Anyway. He's really cute whether he's a boy or girl. That skin is so smooth and soft-"

"Stop! Just go, ok? Don't moon about him to me, I find that disgusting!" Pit had turned a slight green color again, and as he spoke he smacked Ike lightly on the shoulder. "Go on, go!" Ike shrugged and walked out of the cafeteria. He started towards the dormitory only to run into Peach, who was heading towards the cafeteria.

"Oh, hey Ike. You going after Marth? He looked really pissed. What happened?"

"Pit called him a princess and he totally lost it. I think everyone in the cafeteria now knows he's a guy... Hehe."

Peach flinched. "Did he yell out "I'M A GUY"? Gosh. I really ought to talk to him about that.

"Actually.. I was wondering if I could talk to him alone. I kinda want to apologize, and maybe get to know him a little." Ike said quickly. Peach nodded, and he walked quickly to the dorm.

Ike walked into his shared room with the small bluenette. Marth was laying facedown on his bed, arms over his head in a defensive position. When he heard the door open he sat up slightly and looked at the newcomer with an apologetic look. "Oh. I thought you'd be Peach."

Ike walked over to Marth's bed and sat on the edge of it. "It's ok if I sit here, right?" The bluenette nodded slightly. "I'm sorry I thought you were a girl. I just... Nevermind. No excuses.. Sorry." He looked into Marth's sapphire eyes and almost felt like fainting. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Marth, why did you leave so quickly without even checking to make sure I was doing ok? Hey you have a duel really soon like 5 minutes you know and Peach said you have to go to it and Ike too no exceptions unless one of you two got food poisoning or both, hehe that would be ironic wouldn't it an-"

"Roy!"

"Ok, sorry. Go on."

"I know I have a duel... Now... I forgot about it, being honest. He sat up and tried to shove Ike off his bed. Ike didn't budge. "Move it you oaf!" Ike laughed lightly and got up,

"Meet you at the training arena Marth."

"There is no "meet" about it, we will fight and then shower and then bed. No meet." Marth said coldly earning him a glare from Roy. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"Be nice to Ike, he's trying to be friendly! If I'd said that you would have said something like "Ok!" but you're being so cold to poor Ike. What do you want to do, make an enemy in your own room? Ooh I get it you want Ike to move out so that I can move in that's it! Well sorry, not happening, I like my room with Pit too much and it's-"

"OK I GET IT!" Marth yelled making Ike jump and Roy stop abruptly. Roy's face fell and he trudged out of the room with a solemn look. Ike looked at Marth alarmed to see the redhead taking it so badly, as was the blue-haired prince. "I didn't..." Marth started but his brother was already gone.

Ike walked out too so he could go get ready for the duel.. That was going to be intense!

Marth stood in front of Ike a few feet apart. The bluenette opposite him took on a casual stance leaning on his large sword, while Marth got into a defensive position ready for anything. "Aaaand... GO!" Crazy Hand yelled through a megaphone, and instantly Marth sprung into action, catching Ike off-balance and he barely had time to block. Marth instantly swung backhanded as Ike was still recovering, and the bluenette again barely blocked.

"He's fast!" Ike thought with a slight groan. He should have known the small prince would be fast from his slight figure and the size of Falchion, his sword. Suddenly Marth attacked with a flurry of quick thrusts, feints, and quick slashes. Ike got slashed across the chest and he gasped at the pain. Marth's eyes widened as Ike fell to the ground, still gasping. Marth dropped his sword and fell to his knees beside Ike. "Are you ok?!" he gasped, sapphire eyes flashing with worry.

Ike had retained his grip on his sword and he quickly raised it and stabbed the slight figure beside him through the chest. Marth gasped and then blacked out.

* * *

Marth awoke in his room on his bed, his armor was off and he was shirtless, with Ike sleeping on a chair that was by a small coffee table, his head pillowed on his arm. Marth shivered and pulled his blanket closer around him, then realized Roy was sitting on his feet.

"You're awake! Ike kicked your butt! He pretended to be.. I don't know, like half dead then you were like all worried and then he stabbed you! By the way, Ike won." Roy giggled.

Marth sat up then instantly wished he hadn't. His vision went black around the edges and his head swam. "Uh, better not do that!" Roy flinched as he saw Marth just about black out again. "Hehe..." The blue-haired prince lay back down as Roy scrambled off his feet and woke up Ike. "He's awake!" Ike sat up drowsily. "I'm going back to my room it's like midnight haha." The fiery redhead ran out of the room and they heard a door open and then slam shut a room over. Then they heard a thump. (Roy's room is right beside theirs so they can hear like everything. And on the other side Link and TL.)

"Rooyyyyyy, I'm trying to sleep!"

"Oh sorry Pit. Marth woke up though!"

"Just because Marth woke up doesn't mean I want to too!"

"Ow!"

"Give me my pillow back."

"You threw it at me, mine now!"

*Thump, thud, "OW!" Muffled shriek*

(Sorry if y'all get confuzzled as to who is speaking up there, Of course the one trying to sleep is Pit, and then Roy next, then Pit, and so on haha)

"They sound like they're having fun.. But I agree with Pit. Just because you woke up doesn't mean they need to wake up the entire dorm.." Marth was already back asleep though. Ike walked to his own bed then, on second thought, stood beside Marth's bed and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Good night Marth."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to!"

"I know, I know. Go to bed Roy, and let me go to bed."

"Oh fine. G'night Pit!" *Bed springs creaked as Roy threw himself on his bed*

"Good night Roy."

Ike stared at the ceiling for a moment. "You'd think those two were worst enemies or something from that display." he murmured to himself. He had a hard time sleeping that night... He was too busy thinking of that kiss.

* * *

Reviews plz ^^ Writing these as fast as I can! Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews of nothingness so far, but oh well I'll deal with it! Also, thank you _**Chocolatekisses8 **_for the following me and my story and favoriting me! You're awesome :D


	3. Dormitory Wreck and Molestation- Almost!

Ok guys, I really like this forum and I decided to try this thing out! It may be a little weird because I think Roy and Marth look a lot alike.. So they ought to be related. Brothers maybe? Review and say what you'd like please! For this chapter it'll be brothers unless anyone else has a better idea.

Also, rated T

Also, sorry I didn't do this earlier but now I'll do it ^^ here are the ages of my peoples:

Marth: 16

Ike: 18

Peach: 16

Pit: 14 (Pit insists it's and a half..)

Roy: 13 (But his brain doesn't seem to grow as fast as his body so he acts about 11 :P)

Link: 17

Zelda: 16

I know the ages seem young but well Idk I can't imagine these people very old xD They all look so boyish!

I actually own SSBB ^^

* * *

Marth woke up the next morning sore and not wanting to get up. Someone was in the shower.. Wait.. Roy didn't shower in the morning! Marth sat up suddenly, making his head pound, and looked around. That wasn't his room! Then it all came back to him. Now it was.. He realized he was shirtless and opened his drawer reminding himself to see if he could get a toothbrush from someone. He pulled out a navy blue shirt not unlike the color of Ike's eyes... He shook his head. No. Why was he thinking about Ike suddenly? Maybe because he was mad the larger guy had kicked his ass..? No. That wasn't it. Ike walked in his shirt half on and glanced at the prince.

"Up already?" Marth nodded his eyes taking on the now-familiar icy glaze. "Hey, sorry I took advantage of you yesterday. It's a trick I learned from Link when I first joined. He did pretty much the same thing, let me hurt him then when I realized I'd injured him freak out, stab, ow." Marth glared at him icily, then walked out.

"Hey bro! Sleep well? Haha me and Pit did.. after a pillow fight and a freak out because Pit learned there are feathers in the pillows." Pit walked timidly out of his shared room with Roy.

"I don't think I'm ever going to sleep on a pillow again," Pit announced sadly. "I think the feathers of my ancestors are in the pillows." Roy started laughing hysterically.

"No! They're chicken feathers silly!" Roy said in between laughs.

"Hi." Marth said back to his giggly younger brother. (Only younger by a few years)

"I don't believe you!" Pit shot back.

"Too bad, I'll race you to the cafeteria!" And race they did. Pit won by taking to the air and shooting off. Link walked out of his room yawning widely.

"What's all the racket? *Yawn* Isn't it Saturday yet?" Link complained. Zelda, Link's girlfriend, walked out of her shared room with Peach.

"No, I do believe it is Tuesday silly." She walked over to Link and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "But I can make it feel like it's Saturday" She said with a mischievous grin. Marth just stood there awkwardly, watching them, and them not noticing him.

"I think I'd like that," Link said with an equally mischievous grin. Maybe more mischievous actually, knowing Link.

Peach instantly yelled from her room, "Not in here you won't!"

"Or in here!" Yelled the squeaky TL (TL = Toon Link duh :P ) Link got an extremely devious look, making Marth wonder what he was thinking.. Or did he want to know.. Link lifted Zelda expertly, flopped on the couch so Zelda was on top of him. Zelda let out a slight squeal as Link nipped her lower lip. Peach ran out of her room, grabbed Marth, and dragged him out of there. Literally.

"Omigosh I can't believe her! TL Shot out of the dorm too obviously not wanting to see Link and Zelda making out. "Breakfast anyone?" Marth started to shake his head then remembered he hadn't eaten dinner the night before.

"Uh, actually I think I'd better. I didn't really eat last night.." Peach laughed at the expression on his face as he said that, before it took on its normal icy look.

"Marth, noooo! Come on, don't let your dad ruin your social life!" Peach shrieked. Ike came out of the building looking slightly disgusted.

"Guess I shoulda waited for the shower huh? Those two are seriously-"

Marth cut him off, "We know." he said coldly. Peach smacked him,

"Marth! I'm serious!" Ike watched for a moment.

"Think I'll let you two work that out, I'm going to eat." Ike said as he turned and started off in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Marth. Marth! You need to lighten up, just because you've been hurt by close friends and because of your dad doesn't mean you have to be a social asshole!" Marth's eyes widened in shock, she had never cussed at him before! "Yes yes, I know it's unusual for a princess to cuss and it's not supposed to happen, whatever. You need to lighten up. Go talk to Ike. Now. Yes NOW." Marth started stuttering, but the princess kept cutting him off until he stopped. "I am serious, go talk to him, become his friend!"

"B-"

"NOW."

"Fine!"

"Don't snap at me young mister, I will smack you again! And I don't like that _attitude_ of yours either!" Marth flinched. That girl could smack really good. "Now you apologize, then you go make friends with Ike!"

"Sorry..." Marth mumbled out, then obediently walked towards the cafeteria with Peach following a step or two behind.

Ike sat down with Pit and Roy, surprised there was room with the redhead. "I recommend not going back to the dorm, Link and Zelda kinda..." Ike watched Pit's face to see if the boy knew what he was talking about... He didn't.

"Kinda what?"

"Kinda what? Did they break something? Oooh, I got it, the decided to use the same toothbrush!"

Ike facepalmed. "Gosh, don't you two know anything? They are making out in there." Pit instantly understood.

"Eeewwww! In the open?!"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WHAT? WHAT D-"

Ike cut off Roy, "Nothing Roy, nothing. They uh stuck their toothbrushes in the toilet and then uh they uh brushed their teeth with them then uh... They uh... Kissed!" Ike spotted Marth coming in the cafeteria and stood up to go talk to the bluenette. At the same instant Marth saw him and started towards him too.

"OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH THAT IS DISGUSTING!" The redhead squealed. "Kissing is bad enough without toilet water and toothbrushes to go with!" Marth raised a perfectly an eyebrow at Ike.

"What's he talking about?" Ike grinned. _Oh boy,_ Marth thought, _this couldn't be good!_

"Well I was telling them to not go into the dorm because, you know, and I told Pit they were making out and I guess Roy has no idea what that is because he's so young... I thought a thirteen year old would know that stuff. But, well, I told him making out was "Uhh they uh stuck their toothbrushes in the toilet and uh then they uh brushed their teeth with them then uh they uh... Kissed." I mean gosh, he's so gullible you know?" He used finger quotes to express what he'd said. Marth flinched. He did not need to hear that when he already had barely any appetite..

"Oh. Um well, you see..."

Peach came in the cafeteria and spotted Marth and Ike talking. She smiled smugly and then went to sit with the still-grossed-out Roy.

"So boys, what's got you so disgusted? Link and Zelda?"

"He's a bit.. Well, his mind isn't growing up as fast as his body seems to be, so he's a 13 year old but his mind still is in the 11 year or so stage. And, well, he didn't have the best dad to tell him much anything, and... No mom to tell him..." Marth broke off, eyes teary. He lowered his head so the older boy wouldn't see his tears.

"Oh.. That's terrible." Ike put an arm around Marth's small frame instantly making Marth feel awkward. Peach saw and approved, of course. She was spying on them. Marth struggled a little, but Ike kept him tightly against his own body. "I can help through hard times," Ike said flirtatiously. He dragged Marth out of the cafeteria with the boy only protesting slightly. He stopped a few yards away and to the right of the cafeteria.

"Unhand me you oaf!" yelled Marth, still feeling awkward, for he had never hugged a guy before.

"No, no, I think you will like this." Ike said. Suddenly he felt like he was being watched.. he looked in the direction of the dorm to see Zelda and Link coming out of the dorm. He shoved Marth up against the cafeteria wall and made it look like he was just demanding something, not trying to molest him. Link and Zelda went into the cafeteria, Link looking rather loopy.. Wonder why. Ike suddenly got an idea.. The dorm! He dragged Marth to the dorm and then into their room. "I think you will like it a lot!" Ike shoved Marth on the bed, lowered himself on the small frame and kissed him.

"Mffike!" Marth yelled muffled by Ike's lips on his own. The kiss felt good yeah, but duh. Ike was a good kisser. Ike nipped his lower lip, begging entrance and Marth opened his mouth to protest but instantly got a mouthful of Ike's tongue. Marth struggled below Ike but his lightweight form was no match for Ike's weight.

"I think you're enjoying this, aren't you my love?" Ike started taking off his own and Marth's clothes, shifting his weight off the smaller bluenette while doing so. Marth instantly saw his escape route and lightning-fast leaped off the bed and ran out of the room, then out of the dorm, leaving Ike with nothing but the sweet taste of Marth's beautiful mouth, and his cape. Marth ran to the cafeteria and slammed into the door thinking he could have gotten it open quickly.. He was wrong. He ran almost full speed into the door. He stood up slightly wobbly and opened the door and walked in.

He saw Peach and went to her, "Ike.. He's gay! I just learned that the hard way Peach, thanks!" He got in line to get some food, not knowing whether he would be able to stomach it, but he needed it. Peach flounced up beside him,

"Marth, I'm sorry, I didn't realize he would do that. Talk to Pit instead, he's straight. Oh, and actually Ike's bisexual."

"That makes it SO much better!"

"Marth. DON'T. TALK. TO. ME. LIKE. THAT." Marth flinched expecting a slap and was relieved when it didn't come. "I am serious Marth, I will slap you next time you do that, and you know I have a good slap!" Heads were starting to turn in the cafeteria towards Marth, for the second time that day.

Suddenly looking like a little kid Marth lifted his chin, got a pouty look and whined, "But Peeeacch! It's just so aggravating that you don't seem to mind Ike tried to rape meee!" Scattered giggles erupted. One extremely familiar giggle that was well-known all throughout the Smash Mansion came closer. (Guess who it is!)

"Wow Marth, you're really good at acting!" Roy (You guessed it!) said brightly. "Do it again!" A very pissed of Marth stomped out of the room, then stomped back remembering Ike was in the dorm.

"Fine, you won't do something I will murder him or something!" Marth yelled. The cafeteria went quiet and Roy openly gawked.

"I still don't get it how I'm the redhead and you're the one with the temper..." Roy said trailing off.

"Marth. Room. Now." She said firmly, making more giggles erupt. Everyone knew Peach was bossy, but no one knew anyone actually _listened_ to her! Now she had a kid obeying her as if she was his mother! Marth followed her out of the cafeteria, head down ashamedly with Roy tailing him.

"Marth. Marth! MARTH!" Marth turned around slowly and looked at Roy, his face questioning. "Marth, what's the matter?"

"I can't talk about it now, Peach has to talk to me."

"No Marth, NOW. I don't care about your girlfriend, I want you to talk to ME now. ME. Your brother!"

"She's not my girlfriend Roy, she's just a really good friend. Ok fine I'll talk. Peach, wait up Roy wants to talk to me for a moment."

"Ok, but make it quick," Was the reply and the princess didn't wait up, she kept walking towards the dorm.. Poor Ike. He was about to get murdered.

"Marth, I don't get it. First you got all distant when we were at home, and you always had bruises because of some reason or another, and I get the feeling you're not telling me the truth. I want to know the truth about things Marth, I can take the truth! I'm thirteen now Marth, and I just can't stand it anymore, all these lies." Roy pleaded eyes moist, looking up at his brother. "Please Marth.."

Marth started to turn away, but Roy grabbed his arm. "No Marth, NO! Tell me! You can't hide the truth from me forever! JUST TELL ME!" Marth brushed the teal hair out of his eyes, and cleared his throat.

"Roy.. The bruises... Weren't ever the reasons I told you. They were... *Long pause* Dad." He whispered the name softly, and Roy's face paled. Then he got angry. REALLY angry.

Roy shrieked, "AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!" Roy felt heartbroken, his beloved Daddy was the one who always gave Marth the bruises, his beloved Daddy had been abusing Marth..?! It was too much. Roy ran off in a random direction, Marth would give chase but he felt a firm hand on his arm keeping him back.

"Marth.." Peach had come back. "Let him go. He needs time to think. And I need time to talk to you too. Just.. Let him go for now."

Marth nodded slowly. "Ok." Then Peach dragged him to their dorm and into Marth's shared room with Ike. Marth cowered when he saw Ike on his bed, but Peach snapped her fingers at Ike and he got up and went out the room giving Peach a wide berth. Peach started her "talk" with Marth with him on the bed and her standing in front of him, just like his mother would.

* * *

The end! (Of this chapter... :D) Dun worry, there'll be more (: Review please? For Marth? ^^

Marth: Why does Peach get to be my mom *pout*


	4. Anger, making-up and lots of lectures!

Ok guys, I really like this forum and I decided to try this thing out! It may be a little weird because I think Roy and Marth look a lot alike.. So they ought to be related. Brothers maybe? Review and say what you'd like please! For this chapter it'll be brothers unless anyone else has a better idea.

Also, rated T

I actually own SSBB ^^

* * *

Roy ran. He didn't know where to go, he just wanted to get away from the truth. Why hadn't Marth told him? Why had Daddy done that? WHY?! Roy stopped, sank to his knees and buried his head in his arms and sobbed. Pit had been following him and he landed softly beside the redhead. "Roy..? Are you ok?" Roy looked up, saw his angelic friend and hugged him.

"Pit all I knew about Daddy was a lieee! Why didn't Marth tell me?!" Roy whined, showing his mind's age with each whined word. Pit's gaze got a sympathetic hue to it.

"Roy, come on, let's go to the dorm. I don't know why he didn't tell you.. Maybe he wanted you to love your Dad, and not hate him. Or maybe he felt like he was protecting you from the truth, often overprotective older siblings do that." Roy slumped against his angelic friend tears soaking Pit's robe. Pit half held up the redhead and slowly guided him to the dorm, peeking in tentatively to make sure no one was making out in the sitting room part of the dorm. Satisfied it was safe, the only one in there was Ike lazing on the sofa. So he guided Roy in the sitting room, then down the hallway into their room. He sat Roy down on his bed and stared into the teary eyes or the redhead.

"Why..." Roy moaned shoving his face into Pit's chest surprising the older boy.

"Like I said, I can't be sure.. But I think it was for good intentions, he didn't want to hurt you." Pit gave up trying to keep Roy off him and let the teen cry on him. Ew, if there was anything he hated more than meat, it was snotty noses on him. He tried to think of a way to cheer up the usually bubbly redhead but nothing came to mind. "Roy..."

"WHY, PIT WHY IS MARTH BEING SUCH A BITCH AND NOT TELLING ME THIS STUFF?! WHAT ELSE IS HE NOT TELLING ME PIT?!" Pit's eyes widened in shock at the yelling (Shrieking really) and the profanity combined.

"Roy, calm down.. I don't know. Anyway um Marth isn't uh, y'know, he's nice. He was trying to protect you!"

* * *

Marth, still being chewed out by Peach, heard Roy's shrieks loud and clear. His face said it all; Shock at Roy's seeming hate for him, regret for not telling his brother the truth, and a disturbed air that Roy would never talk to him again. Peach saw it and instantly understood. "Marth it's ok, he won't be mad for long... he never is." The doubt on Marth's face was obvious. "He WILL."

"Peach he cussed at me..." Marth said numbly.

Peach scowled at the bluenette. There was a timid knock on the door and a "May I come in?" making both turn to look at the door. "It's Pit.."

"Come in Pitty-boy, what's up?" asked Peach with fake cheerfulness.

"Uh well I think maybe Marth should talk this out with Roy.. You heard what Roy said... right?" Marth flinched.

"Yes we do, but I get the feeling he doesn-"

"Yes yes, Marth in fact that's such a great idea I'm going to let you and Roy talk it out!" Peach grabbed the protesting Marth by his elbow, and shoved him out of their room and into Roy and Pit's. "You two talk it out. I won't let y'all out until y'all are done yelling and cussing." Marth groaned and Roy whimpered pitifully, a few stray tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Roy, I-"

"NO! YOU LIED TO ME!" All who were outside the door, ears pressed up against to listen flinched. (Probably Peach, Pit, and Ike was pretending to snooze but probably was listening too) "YOU TOLD ME-"

"Roy!" Marth started to sob. The emotional prince couldn't hold it back. "Roy I did it to protect you, I didn't want you to hate him!" He started to continue but Roy cut him off.

"LIAR! HOW CAN I BELIEVE YOU?! YOU LIED TO ME I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU EVER, AND I NEVER WILL!" Sobbing Roy sank down on his bed and proceeded to cry his heart out. Marth leaned against the wall, then slowly slid down so he was sitting against the door, his knees up against his chest. The stalkers against the door listened intently but heard nothing besides Roy's sobs.

"I'm sorry.." Marth whispered barely audible through the door, making Ike sit up forgetting he was "snoozing", and Roy to sob harder. Peach felt her own eyes dampening and she dabbed at them with her dainty hankie. Pit looked worried and quietly asked the princess if he could go in to comfort his friend, but Peach said no.

"Him and Marth need to work that out."

"Oh..." Pit said sorrowfully, his face falling. Then suddenly they heard a murmur and a stifled sniff and a gasp.. What was going on in there?

* * *

Marth had his head between his knees and was wondering what he should do when he felt a familiar head on his shoulder. He lifted his head surprised to see his brother leaning on him, blue eyes red and puffy but forgiving. Roy sniffed into Marth's shoulder taking in the familiar scent of the older teen. "I'm sorry." he murmured low enough that it was not heard on the other side of the door, despite the closeness to the door.

"It's ok," Marth said back in an equally low tone. "It was quite idiotic of me to lie to you like that..." Roy shook his spiky head. "No. No, it was me being retarded." Marth flinched, he'd never heard the redhead call himself retarded before! The door smacked painfully against the two in front of the door and a muffled curse was heard (Ike, duh) then the door closed again.

"Get outta in front of the fucking door you two," yelled Ike. "Pit wants in his room!" There was a squeal of protest from named person. Marth grabbed Roy around the waist and picked up the small teen with a grunt, and Roy obediently wrapped his arms around Marth's neck and his legs around the taller youth's slim waist. Marth plopped heavily on Roy's bed with his brother in his lap and the door opened again.

"Wh- uh..." Ike stuttered out stupidly as Pit shoved past Ike and sat on the bed by Marth. Pit wrapped his arms around the small redhead gently.

"Hey Roy," Pit said with a warm smile.

"Hey" was the light response. "Sorry I yelled at you.."

"Nah, it's ok, I understand why. Anyway, a guy's gotta vent those feelings at someone and who better than his best friend?" Pit grinned (Like a total dope) and gave Roy a light squeeze, which Marth felt since Roy was in his lap still wrapped around him. Peach stood at the doorway looking pleased with herself for a moment, then walked off to her own room.

Ike stood awkwardly in the doorway and started to go but Roy called him back. "Ike, Ike! Wait. There's room for you on the bed too!" He didn't seem to notice his brother tense as Ike sat down on Marth's other side and wrapped an arm around Marth.

"Uh, I have to go uh... shower... or something" Marth said uncomfortably. This time Roy noticed though.

"Marth, what's the matter?" Roy asked concerned.

Marth stood up, knocking Ike and Pit off but keeping his arms around Roy and walked into his shared room with Ike. "Ike, I need to talk to Roy alone." he called over his shoulder. He set Roy in his lap so that the redhead was facing him and then recounted Ike's attempt earlier that day.

"Oh my gosh, I had no idea..." Roy gasped out. Wow... How DARE he! "I'm going t-"

"No you're not! Peach will take care of him." Marth replied nudging his brother off his lap. "By the way, you're heavy!" Roy giggled his kiddish giggle and got off and went into the dorm's living room. Peach was on the couch beside Ike. staring expectantly at Roy.

"It's ok, I kinda overreacted."

"Tell Marth to get out, I need to talk to Ike next, please." Peach said grabbing Ike's forearm and tugging him up roughly.

Pit left the dorm, unnoticed by the others and swiftly made his way to the domed school building.

"Ow! Watc-"

"No I will not watch it! You don't tell a princess what to do." Peach snapped back right as Marth followed Roy out of the room.

"Oooh someone's in troubleeee!" Roy sang out, making Ike go pink. Marth glared icily at Ike as he was dragged into their shared room, complaining. "Think she's going to murder Ike?" Roy asked innocently.

There was the sound of someone being slapped, and Ike yelled,"OW YOU LITT-" he started, but got cut off by Peach.

"Don't you yell at me! I can do what I want to you!" Was the feisty response.

"Yeah, I think she will." Marth replied with a warm grin. "By the way, we're late for class." Roy gasped and shot out of the room with a panicked look with a bemused Marth following, and another shriek of complaint issued from Marth and Ike's room.

Roy gasped and sprinted to the large domed building that was the school part of the Smash Academy, hoping he'd be pardoned since he was new. He entered the building, suddenly realizing he had NO idea where room 16 was.. And the numbers appeared to be jumbled up in a crazy mess. He jogged down the hallway skimming over the numbers on the doors. 13, 9, 1, 21, gosh how many were there? He stopped in front of the principals office wondering if he could ask for directions then decided against it.

He saw door 31 and remembered Marth was in that one. Marth entered the building as if on cue and Roy called out, "Hey 31 is right here! I can't find 16.." Marth jogged to his brother with a questioning look.

"31? Oh cool. Um, I don't know where 16 is either." Marth waved a hurried farewell to his brother and entered the classroom the door closing with a slam.

"Oh boy, I'm doomed!" Roy groaned. A blonde girl wearing blue came out of a nearby classroom and saw him standing there, alone.

"Hey, you new?" Roy nodded. "Where do you need to be? 16 huh? 16 is over there, near 46. You're welcome!" she chirped then flounced off to where the bathroom was probably.

Roy walked to the specified room, relievedly glad she had been telling the truth. He entered the classroom timidly, expecting it to be huge.. It wasn't. 5 people were in the room with 3 empty seats. A turtle greeted him warmly then turned to address the class,

"This is Roy Lowell, he is new here and I want you all to make him feel welcome. You can sit over there by Lucario if you will."

* * *

Another slap followed the first. Ike's eyes teared up from the sting of the slap.

"Ike, I swear if you ever try to fuck Marth again I am going to tear your guts out one by one! You are acting like Fox!" Peach yelled. Ike flinched.

"I-" Peach slapped him again.

"No talking back young man!" She snapped. Ike just nodded, knowing if he dared speak he would probably get slapped again.

"No more molesting, sneaked kisses, ANYTHING. You got me, asshole?" Peach asked, blue eyes sparkling dangerously. Ike swallowed and nodded again. Peach nodded smugly. "Good. You may go, and you're late for class," She said smugly.

* * *

Marth sat boredly at his desk with an icy look on his face as he doodled absently on a piece of paper. How boring. A wadded-up paper ball hit his shoulder and he glanced in the direction it had come from, to see Pit with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Marth raised one eyebrow at the angel and stealthily uncrumpled the paper. 'hi Marth! u are really really late lol im surprised Turd didn't get mad! oh well i guess u r new so whatever' Was written loopily on it. Marth picked up his pen (Blue ink pen of course) and wrote neatly, 'Turd? Is that his name? lol, weird name.'

then put it on the corner of Pit's desk. *Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!* The bell rang making Marth jump. "What the?!" He exclaimed with a panicked look on his face. Pit hopped up grabbing the paper while he was doing so and replied, "That was the bell silly, it means this class is over and you go to your next class." Realization dawned in Marth's face, along with embarrassment.

"Oh.." He said sheepishly, while Pit giggled.

* * *

Marth flopped on his bed uncharacteristically with a groan. Why was school so boring? At lunch he had gagged on the putrid school... "meat" he was served, his classes had been super boring, and he had only had one in the same room as his brother!

Ike walked in and flopped on his bed identically to Marth, unknown to him, and laced his fingers behind his head. They heard a shriek from the room beside them - Probably Roy - and Marth instantly sat up with a worried look. "Don't worry, those two are crazy for each other." Ike muttered without opening his eyes. Marth settled back down with a disturbed look.

"Ok you two, I'm going to get something straight," Peach said not bothering to knock, just bursting in, "And it's probably going to be you Ike!" The bluenette flinched with a quick glance at Marth. "You two are going to make up and Ike, you're going to back off of Marth." Ike snorted, and Peach turned a shade of pink that matched her dress. "YOU. ARE." She demanded, nose inches from Ike's suddenly.

"Fine, fine. Whatever." Ike snarled. Peach slapped him smartly across the face eliciting a gasp from Marth, and a startled shriek from Ike.

"I am serious, you are GOING TO." Ike nodded painfully with a hand over the welt Peach's hand had left. "And you," She said directing her attention at Marth, "You are going to be nice to Ike and accept his apology." Marth flinched, but nodded.

"Y-yeah I will."

"Good. Now Ike, promise Marth you will stop trying to molest him, and apologize. Marth, accept his apology and be peaceful about it, I don't want to see your temper." Both bluenettes nodded sheepishly.

"I promise I will stop trying to molest you.." Said Ike, earning a glare from Peach. "And I'm sorry." Peach turned to look at Marth, his bangs covering his eyes in a cute way.

"Good, and uh, uh.. yeah." Marth said suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious. Peach smiled smugly and left the room. Marth instantly sent a glare at Ike and gracefully laid on his bed with a book. Ike returned an equally hostile look at Marth, and left the room.

* * *

Muahaha now I feel really mean next chapter I'm going to add a bit of... RoyxPit I think, and of course... IkexUnwillingMarth :P


	5. Finally, some action!

Ok guys, I really like this forum and I decided to try this thing out! It may be a little weird because I think Roy and Marth look a lot alike.. So they ought to be related. Brothers maybe? Review and say what you'd like please! For this chapter it'll be brothers unless anyone else has a better idea.

Also, rated T

Sorry it's late, I got really sick and couldn't access my computer then went to my grandparent's so had no time to write.

I actually own SSBB ^^

* * *

Roy strolled around the campus, lazily wondering what to do. Pit had went to stretch his wings, and Link was probably with Zelda. An hour at least until dinner he'd been told, and two hours until the brawls started, so Roy was left with, virtually, nothing to do. Maybe he'd go to see what Marth was up to. "No... Marth and Ike are getting told off by Peach. Marth can't come out to play hehe." He giggled to himself, that sounded funny!

"Yo, watch where you're goin! You near ran into me, you little midget." Roy jumped at the deep voice that seemed to have appeared suddenly in front of him. "Eyyy, ain't you the new kid? You that Lowell person?"

"Y-yeah, Roy Lowell." Roy mumbled realizing it was just Fox.

"Oh ho ho ho! Y'see I just been wantin' to meet ya ever since I heard you was comin' 'cuz like, you sound so cool! Didn't know you was gon' be so short but whatever that's fine y'know?" Replied Fox with a grin.

Roy unconsciously leaned in the opposite direction of the furry-faced man. There was a certain light in his eyes that scared him, and the tone of his voice was so smooth it seemed to slither into his ears and rebound against his eardrums most irritatingly. Fox, seeing the fear in Roy's eyes laughed easily and put a furry arm around Roy's shoulders.

"No no my boy, I ain't never gon' hurt you. I'm just a friendly guy lookin' for a friend! N' you bein' new n' all you're a perfect candidate, we can be best of friends eh?" The voice... It was so smooth.. so scary!

"N-n-no, I uh... I have to meet my brother at the dorm, actually, sorry. And uh, he uh, said if I was late he'd turn me inside-out and eat my guts then turn me right side out again and-" Fox cut Roy off rudely, he was already well-known to ramble a _lot!_

"Woah, ok kid I'll let ya off this time but later maybe after I kick yo brother's ass maybe then we can hang huh?" The fur-covered man grinned slyly. Roy wisely didn't reply and retreated towards dormitory 4.

* * *

Ike stalked out of the room angrily directing rude thoughts towards the bluenette in the other room. He wanted to do... _something _to the blue-haired bitch.. Suddenly, Ike got an idea. "Lightbulb!" _Oh, that blue-haired bastard is going **down!**_ Ike turned around and entered the room again locking the door behind him. Marth looked up from his book with a questioning look then, realizing it was Ike, the look turned into a scowl.

"What do you want?" Asked Marth nastily.

"_You." _was the chilling reply. Marth's eyes widened as he realized what Ike meant to do.

"Oh no, you promised!"

"Promises dissolve sometimes.. And I decided I need payback. And relief. That relief.. Is you." Marth stood up angrily, this was _not_ happening, it _couldn't_ be! Could it?

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" No! Not me, go find someone else, I'm sure there are other gays here and they'd love to go out with you! Anyone but me!" Marth yelped as Ike tackled him onto his bed roughly, and attacked his lips.

"But I want _you._" Ike whispered before shoving his lips against Marth's, muffling whatever the boy had been going to say. Marth let out a muffled shriek as Ike tugged his leggings off, (His boots are already off cuz like, he's just chillin' after school ya know?) and planted a kiss on his manhood. "Mm, beautiful. Just like the rest of you." Ike murmured blissfully.

"Ike, get o-" The last word was cut off as Ike attacked him more fiercely, so it ended as a high-pitched shriek. "St-stop!" he managed out. His protests turned to sobs as he felt Ike sucking his manhood, and he wasn't stopping. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice outside the door. Ike instantly clamped a hand over Marth's mouth with a warning glare.

Ike pulled his legs onto the bed with Marth.

"Marth? Marth? Maaarrrtthhhhh? Hey, let me in. Marth?" Roy didn't get it, Marth always answered the door! Well, unless he was asleep. Then it'd be nearly impossible to wake him up from outside the door because he was such a deep sleeper. Maybe Ike was in there too, if the door was locked. "Ike? Are you in there? Could you let me in, Marth's not going to wake up. Hello? Anyone in there? Hello?"

Shrugging, Roy lay on his stomach on the floor and looked under the small crack between the door and the floor. Marth's boots, and one of Ike's boots, the other was out of sight. Besides for those, the floor was pretty clean. "Maybe Ike is sleeping too." muttered Roy to himself. He stood up, dusted himself off then went to his own room.

He wished Pit was there so bad, he had to tell Pit something, and soon. He heard a muffled sob then angry whispering from the room beside his.. wtf? He heard a thump like someone had been shoved off a bed maybe, then more whispering and.. He had no idea what that was. He got up and went to the door again, thumping on it loudly. "Marth, Ike, I know either both of you or one of you are in there, what's going on?" He distinctly heard someone mutter "Nosy kid" probably Ike.

"Roy uh listen. We're not opening the door 'cuz we need some big-boy time." At that there was another muffled sob, presumably not from the speaker. "Just go on and find Pit or something, and stop bugging us." Roy frowned. Something wasn't right.

"Fine, I'll go but I have to get something from my room first." Roy crept slyly into his room and grabbed the thing Pit had called a "tape recorder" and had said it recorded noise. He turned it on and carefully set it up against the wall, then walked out of the room satisfied he would figure out later what was going on.

Ike slowly took his hand off of Marth's mouth. "Your brother is a little snoop."

"Shut up about my brother, he's nicer than you will ever be!"

"Got a got a rude mouth on you do you? Oh, I'll take care of that." Ike leaned forward and kissed the prince's lips gently, leaning farther forwards when the prince recoiled.

"Iiiike!" Marth complained, as Ike grabbed his manhood and took him in.

"Having fun yet?" Ike asked stopping briefly to stare into the prince's sapphire eyes.

"No, I'm n-" once again his words turned into shrieks as Ike teased him gently with his teeth. Ike hummed softly as he sucked, eliciting a moan from Marth, satisfyingly. Ike knew Marth was close, the boy was bucking his hips to Ike's strokes, and moaning louder. Ike slowed, then stopped. Tugging his own leggings off, he shoved his erection into Marth's gasping mouth.

"Suck it bitch, suck my dick like I sucked yours!" Ike demanded.

"I donft fsnt tf! F fill ntff!" Marth said, voice muffled by Ike's erection.

"Yeah? Fine, I'll just get a tape of you sucking it anyway and show Peach. You _will_ suck it." Was the nasty reply.

Marth groaned, the action sending chills up Ike's cock, and started to use his tongue expertly, imitating Ike's previous movements on him. But better. Ike groaned blissfully, then gasped when Marth deep-throated him. He started bucking his hips to Marth's movements.

"Gosh, you're a natural! Oh fuck, oh fuck, I'm about to... Fuuuckkkkk!" And with that, he came making Marth gag. Ike collapsed on top of the small form below him gasping. He slowly took Marth back into his mouth and quickly started sucking him. Marth swallowed, hoping Ike wouldn't notice.

"St-st-stooppppp no no no no don't stop oh Ike Ike IKE!" Marth groaned desperately, then came, Ike greedily swallowing every drop. Ike again collapsed on the small figure below him, chest heaving, desperately gasping for air. "I-Ike..." Marth faltered.

"What is it, my love?" Asked Ike.

"You're crushing... me." Marth groaned. Ike rolled over so instead of on, he was beside the beautiful prince.

"You loved it... I know... you did..." Ike murmured, his arms wrapping around Marth's slim frame.

"N-no, I-"

"Liar! Don't lie prince, Or I will force my dick into your ass so hard you fuckin hear me?" Marth visibly stiffened.

"I-I liked it..." Marth blushed a deep shade of red. "B-but that's n-normal right, I m-m-mean it was a... a..." Suddenly Marth's face darkened. He punched the panting Ike in the stomach and grabbed his leggings.

"Oof, Marth.. Wait.." Ike moaned. He sat up and looked into Marth's angry sapphire eyes. "I love you, I really do.. Why don't you love me back? I was so good to you, gave you the best blow job of your life and then you return me with a punch in the gut. Just.. You liked it. You liked the kisses, you liked the bj you liked everything I did to you didn't you?"

Marth hesitated. It _had_ felt good but it was so _wrong_! Guys weren't supposed to date guys! "N-no, I didn't." Marth said coldly, icy look becoming icier. "Fuck off Ike, I hate you." Ike's face fell.

"Liar. Liar! You _did_ like it, I know it! You're lying because you know it's wrong and you don't want to be gay! Marth, being gay isn't bad. No one will judge you-"

"Shut up! Do you have any idea how Peach, or Roy would feel? And no, I'm not lying!" His voice faltered as he said he wasn't lying and he knew it sounded like he was.. He knew he was.

"Then kiss me." Ike gave Marth a pleading look. "Kiss me and prove I mean nothing to you, give me the worst kiss you ever have given anyone. Then I will be satisfied." Marth stared at Ike shock evident in the icy eyes.

"B-but-"

"No buts. Kiss me and get it over with."

"Bu... Oh, fine!" Marth leaned towards the older boy, could he really kiss him and make it as bad as he hoped? Would Ike see through him and see he did like him? Would he be able to kiss the handsome mercenary, and make it feel not meaningful? _No. Can't happen Marth, can't happen. Don't give in Marth._ He mentally told himself. He couldn't!

His and Ike's faces were centimeters apart, then millimeters.. Marth hesitated, his uncertanity showing in his sapphire eyes. Marth closed his eyes and leaned forwards, lips meeting Ike's. They kept the contact for a moment then Ike drew away.

"Fine. I won't bother you again, Marth." The sadness was evident in his indigo eyes. He tugged on his leggings back on and stood up, getting off of Marth's bed with a solemn air. He unlocked the door, and walked out head down. Marth buried his face in his pillow, how could he deal with all this stress? Hell, he might be better off at home! "But at least here you have friends" ...

* * *

Roy lifted the light weight angel struggling under the bulk of the taller boy's height, and the wings, then dropped to his knees, dumping Pit onto the ground in front of him. "Ow.. Told you I was too heavy." Pit giggled.

"It's not your weight, you're just sooo bulky! Them wings make you hard to carry," Roy giggled.

"Haha, yeah. I'm huge compared to you," Pit quickly tried to cover it up, "Um, not that you're small or something just-"

"None taken haha, I know I'm a shrimp." Pit giggled at Roy's careless remark, cutting him off.

"Not a shrimp, just a tad short!" Roy rolled his eyes, a tad? A tad? Not a tad. He was barely 4'10! And a thirteen year old who was only 4'10 was a shrimp of a teenager.

"I'm even short if I was a girl!"

"Well.. I like you how you are."

"Only 'cause you can use me as an armrest I bet."

"No way!" Pit blushed, his face obviously showing that that was part of the reason. "Well, not only," Pit tried to defend himself, "I also like it 'cause it's you." Roy blushed.

"Not here! Everyone will hear!"

"There's no one here, silly"

"Well, we need to go to the cafeteria and eat."

"Why did you change the subject?"

"'Cause I wanted to."

"Oh, fine. let's go eat," Pit grabbed Roy's hand and they walked, together, to the cafeteria.

* * *

Sorry it's late fellas I kinda got sidetracked I was so busy but oh well, it's here now!

Marth: *Taps foot* We're waiting for reviews, I had to give Ike a BJ for this and no reviews!

Ike: Well, I liked it... *Thud, thump*

*Muffled mmmffh*


	6. Discovered! everyone :j Down

Ok guys, I really like this forum and I decided to try this thing out! It may be a little weird because I think Roy and Marth look a lot alike.. So they ought to be related. Brothers maybe? Review and say what you'd like please! For these chapters it'll be brothers unless anyone else has a better idea.

Also, rated T

I actually own SSBB ^^

Sorry it's late, been busy and didn't even think about here

Sheik: 16.7 (HE MADE ME ADD THE POINT SEVEN!)

Since it's late, it's extra-long. Just don't read it all in once place, kay? :)

For the record, in the _italics _is a person's thoughts, in **bold** is the dirtier thoughts

* * *

Roy was listening to the tape. From the sounds of it, Marth had been molested. Tears filled Roy's blue eyes as he listened to his brother's shrieks. Pit walked in with a sigh and flopped face-first onto his pillow. Roy quickly turned the tape off. A blue eye peeked out of Pit's messy brown hair.

"Whatcha listening to?" Pit asked, propping himself up on his elbows, hands under his chin.

"Hm? Uhhh, nothing." Roy said, tucking the 'tape recorder' under his pillow. Pit rolled his eyes then got up and sat beside Roy. He put an arm around the redhead, and kissed his cheek. One wing wrapped around Roy gently.

"C'mon man, I know something's bothering you." Pit said, hugging Roy close to his chest. Roy relaxed against Pit, feeling a feathery barrier between him and the outside world. He felt safe. He pulled the tape recorder out from under his pillow, and handed it to Pit, then started sobbing against Pit's shoulder. Pit hesitated, then hit the play button. His eyes widened as he listened, then he picked up the sobbing teen gently. His eyes were angry blue fires of fury. He stalked to Marth and Ike's room, then knocked rudely on the door. Right before he knocked they heard a yell, something about leaving someone alone... o.0

* * *

Marth was on his bed reading when Ike walked in. Marth sent him a glance, then continued reading his novel-whatevertheheckitwas. Marth had ignored him all day. Ike plopped down on Marth's bed, to the surprise of the prince. Annoyance flashed in Marth's eyes.

"What do you _want?_" Marth asked, suddenly remembering what had happened last time he'd said that. Ike obviously remembered too, and a small smile crept onto his face.

"Sheik's drinking again," Ike said, with a slight shrug of his shoulder. "Him and Snake are having another contest. Fox is being the judge... idiots."

"Is there any point to this useless conversation?" Marth asked with an exaggerated yawn.

"Not really. It's called 'small talk'." Ike replied.

"Well if you have nothing reasonable to say, I will just continue reading my book," Marth said, pulling his legs closer to him.

"I know you don't hate me," Ike murmured, Marth barely caught it.

"What?"

"I know you don't. Don't try and say you do, I caught your looks during school. When you thought I wasn't looking, but I was. I know you don't hate me. C'mon kid, I'm not all that bad." Ike said, indigo eyes pleading.

"Well when I begged you for something, I didn't get it. So you don't get it." Marth said icily, referring to the day before.

"M-Marth, please..." Ike inched closer. "I-

"You said you would leave me alone!" Marth yelled. There was a knock on the door. Marth shoved Ike, then answered the door. "What?" he asked, annoyed, then he saw Roy, legs straddling Pit's waist, his arms around his neck, and sobbing pitifully. Marth's icy eyes filled with worry.

"Roy? Are you okay?" Then he noticed the angry eyes of Pit, and the pissed twitching of his wings. "What?" he asked.

Pit shoved past Marth, set Roy on Marth's bed, and turned to Ike. He pressed the play button on the recorder, and shoved it in Ike's face. Horror flooded his face when he realized what it was, and his mouth went dry.

"You... What... H-How... B-B-But..." He stuttered, his eyes filled with confusion. Marth's face was a mask of horror also.

Roy turned teary blue eyes on Marth. "Marth... you never tell me anything..." Roy sobbed. then he turned to Ike. "And Ike... so mean!" Ike's face was red with embarrassment. He seriously looked like he regretted his actions, but that might've been an act.

"Ike, I swear if you do something like this again, I am going to play this tape on the intercom, you get me?" Pit snarled, eyes flashing dangerously. Ike's head snapped up and he let out a strangled "No!", as did Marth.

"Pit, no! That's got me in it too!" Marth said desperately, eyes pleading. Pit stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Oooh, wait. I'll show everyone that one pict-"

"NO!" Ike said, slapping a hand over Pit's mouth desperately.

"-pftr f ou wf uf rbr fcky" Pit finished, voice muffled by Ike's hand.

"A fucky?" Roy asked, tears stopping for a moment to tip his head at the angel. Pit giggled. Marth let out a chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure he said Ike has a rubber ducky?" Marth guessed, with a sadistic smirk. Pit nodded his head vigorously, and Ike kneed the angel in the stomach. Pit let out a groan, and clutched at his stomach. Ike shoved Marth, then stomped out of the room. Marth nearly landed on Roy, but he managed to catch his balance in time. Roy darted to Pit's side.

"Are you okay?!" he asked, helping Pit up. "Pit?"

"Oww, not really..." Pit complained. Roy looked deep into Pit's eyes, then hugged him. Marth plopped back on his bed.

"So... what was all that yelling about?" Pit asked, voice slightly strained. Marth frowned.

"What?" he asked. Pit grinned.

"Right before I came in - forgive me, we I mean - we heard you yell something?" Pit asked.

"Oh... Ike was bugging me, but as you heard he promised to leave me alone. I was just reminding him about that." Marth said matter-of-a-factly.

"Oh. Okay then." Pit said. Pit grabbed Roy's arm and started to leave, but Roy pulled away.

"I'm gonna talk to Marth, kay?" Roy said, sitting on the bed next to Marth. Pit nodded and closed the door behind him.

"Marth... you know you can tell me anything," Roy said, watching Marth's face for a reaction. Marth nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I... It was embarrassing... and I don't want to cause trouble..." Marth said lamely.

"Since when do I judge you? Embarrassment is something that siblings gotta deal with bro. You haven't been telling me a lot recently, and I wanna know it all now. Tell me every fucking thing Marth." Roy demanded.

"Roy, watch your language... I think that's everything." Marth said numbly.

"How did it feel? Did you like it?" Roy asked.

"What? No!" Marth's face reddened. He bit his lip as he did so, and Roy instantly knew he was lying.

"Liar." Roy said coolly.

"B-"

"Uh, no." Roy said, he picked up the recorder. "You said so here you liked it. Is Ike a good kisser?" Roy asked, eyes lighted up with amusement.

"NO!" Marth yelled. Again, it was obvious he was lying. Link poked his head in the room.

"Um, everything okay in here?" he asked.

"Yes, go away!" Marth snapped. Roy smiled and nodded. Link rolled his eyes with a grin, muttered 'brothers', then left.

"He is not a good kisser!" Marth said heatedly.

"Oh, I thought you were the one who gave the terrible kiss," Roy grinned.

"Shut up and get out, now!" Marth snapped. Roy grinned, then left to find Pit. Marth huffed. Ike was actually a really good kisser, being honest...

* * *

Ike stomped out of the room, anger evident on his face. He shoved past Fox, then nearly slammed into Sheik.

"Watch it..." Sheik mumbled, his words slurring slightly. Ike smelled alcohol on his breath.

"Aren't you a bit young to be drinking?" Ike asked scathingly. Sheik smirked.

"Yet I'm still the best drinker around for miles," Sheik boasted. "I can out-drink anyone here. Snake, Fox, you name 'em!" Snake stumbled in, obviously very drunk.

"That kid... I think he cheats!" Snake slurred, nearly tripping over Sheik. Sheik leaped out of the way, though not as agilely as usual.

"I don't cheat, I drank as much as you do. With Fox as judge, you know I had to've done it right. Ugh, Fox..." Sheik shivered. Fox had kinda tried (or succeeded!) in raping almost everyone in the mansion, and the only reason he wasn't kicked out was because Master Hand liked him. Messed up...

Snake shuddered too. "Yeah. I guess. I think I'm gonna go crash, see ya la-umph!" Snake tripped, and landed face first. "later..." Sheik giggled.

"You sure crashed all right!" Sheik called out wittily, with a nasty smirk. Snake muttered a curse, then stumbled into his room he shared with Sheik. Ike chuckled. "So, Mr. Grumpyface. What's your problem?" Sheik asked Ike. Ike started, then pointed at his own chest.

"Me?" he asked, surprised.

"No, the other Grumpyface in this EMPTY HALLWAY" Sheik said, rolling his eyes.

"Those stupid Lowells and their pet angel... pains in the ass, all of them!" Ike grumbled.

"aww, princess got ya down? Wait, you talkin' 'bout Pit?" Sheik stared at Ike like he was nuts. "Pit?" he asked again.

"Yes Pit!" Ike snapped. Sheik made a what-the-hell face.

"What did Pit ever do to you?" Sheik asked, leaning against the wall as a sudden wave of wooziness washed over him.

"He... Is a mother fucking snoop!" Ike said lamely.

"Oh?" Sheik asked, eyes curious.

"Yeah."

"How so?"

"He... him and that dumb redhead kid, the youngest Lowell, what's his face... Roy? They taped me." Ike said, not mentioning what they taped.

"Taped you doing what?" Sheik asked, amber eyes genuinely curious. And slightly misty.

"Stuff!" Ike snapped, then shoved past Sheik and started out the dorm. Sheik darted in front him fast as a drunk snake and stopped him.

"What stuff?" he asked.

"STUFF!" Ike yelled, giving the slight boy a hard shove. Sheik slammed into the ground, groaned, but stayed down. Ike's face paled. He quickly checked Sheik's chest for breathing then, satisfied Sheik was alive, stalked off. Someone would probably think he'd gotten drunk, then passed out before making it to his room. Highly unlikely though. He wandered aimlessly, brooding with his own thoughts. Why did Marth hate him? Why had Roy taped him? Why was Pit so mad about it? Why was PIT so mad about it? Ugh.

* * *

Roy found Pit outside the cafeteria, munching on an apple.

"Hey Roy!" Pit said, flapping his wings excitedly. Roy hugged Pit, then inspected the apple.

"Aw, didn't get me one?" Roy teased.

"Nah, I wasn't sure you would come to find me. I thought you might stick with Marth for a while," Pit said, grinning. Roy smiled and laid his head against Pit's chest.

"Heartbeat." Roy said.

"Huh?"

"You've got a heartbeat," Roy giggled.

"Naawww," Pit said, smiling down at the little redhead.

"Yaaa" Roy giggled back. Pit giggled himself, then lifted Roy's chin, leaned down and kissed him.

* * *

Marth tried to get back to his book, but he couldn't concentrate. His mind kept wandering to Ike. **Ike's hot...** "No!" he yelped. "Shut up brain!" he told himself out loud. "Ike is _not_ hot!" **He's a good kisser, I like his eyes_..._** "No you don't!" Marth yelled at himself. **Actually, yes I do. I am you, and I like Ike. He's hot, adorable, cute, a good kisser, amazing, sweet, and he's got a really nice dic-** "Nooooooooo!" Marth moaned. "I do not like Ike!" **Yes, you do.**"NO!" He shook his head to clear it then, since that didn't succeed, he stalked out into the hallway. Sheik was sprawled on the floor not too far from his room, probably passed out from alcohol.

"No... Sheik doesn't do that... unless Snake suddenly became a very good drinker..." Marth mused. He knelt beside Sheik, then nearly had a heart attack when Sheik wrapped his fingers around Marth's neck. Marth squealed, and Sheik cackled.

"Ha! I gotcha!" Sheik grinned like a maniac, then collapsed into helpless giggles. Marth rolled his eyes, bad tempered from being punked, then stalked out of the dorm. Sheik hurried to catch up with him, slowing beside him.

"Aw, come on! Be a good sport! You should've seen your face!" Sheik laughed. "Oh..." Sheik stopped and bent over, one hand on his forehead, and the other on his knee for balance. Marth ignored him and headed on towards the cafeteria. "Okay... I think I need to go back to the dorm..." Sheik gasped, then staggered back towards the dorm. Marth shrugged, stalked to the cafeteria, then stopped. A short redhead and an angel were right beside the cafeteria door. Roy put his head against Pit's chest, then giggled something out. Pit giggled too, then... they... kissed... Marth stared, mouth hanging open. It wasn't just a small peck either, it was technically making out.

"P... Roy?!" Marth squeaked out. Roy and Pit instantly broke apart, and stared guiltily at Marth. Marth's delicate face was dumbfounded, his eyes showing nothing but pure shock. The shock quickly turned to confusion, disgust, and anger. Marth nodded, his eyes filling with bitterness. One hand flew to his hip. "'Oh, let's be honest now Marth. You know you can tell me anything! Tell me every fucking thing Marth'" Marth mocked. "Yet you can't even tell me anything. I'll be damned if I ever tell you anything again!" Marth spun on his heel, and proceeded to stalk off, chin raised. Roy and Pit shared a glance, then Roy took off after Marth.

"Marth, wait! Let me explain!" Roy cried, grabbing Marth's shoulder. Marth gave Roy a bitter look, then jerked his shoulder away from Roy. Roy ran in front of Marth and placed both his hands on Marth's shoulders. "Marth, please!" Roy cried. Marth shoved Roy away, backed away a few paces, turned around to run... and slammed face-first into Ike. Ike steadied Marth then, realizing it was Marth, dropped his gaze and started to walk away. Marth grabbed his arm.

"Guess what, I found two gays who would LOVE you," Marth snapped bitterly. Ike frowned at him. This was unlike Marth... "Roy and Pit." Marth stormed towards the dorm before Ike fully registered what he had said. It hit him like a fucking bomb.

"What?!" He asked, disbelief clouding his eyes, but Marth was gone. "Roy, seriously? The Lowell I want to be gay isn't, and the one I don't want to be IS?! Ugh, you damned Lowells are so annoying!" Roy's eyes filled with tears once more. Pit seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and he hugged Roy. "And the perfect angel is gay. Dammit, why is the ONE PERSON I want to be gay, NOT gay?! Or at least bisexual!" Ike snarled, then stalked off after Marth. Pit exchanged a glance with Roy, then picked up the redhead.

"Want to go eat?" He asked, voice slightly strained under Roy's weight. Roy shook his head.

"Not hungry," he sobbed. Pit nodded, neither was he. He decided to deposit Roy on his bed, and let him cry it out with his pillow, or possibly Pit's shoulder. He grinned at the last part, then headed towards the dorm himself. He tried to think of what brawls were that night, but nothing came to mind. He'd have to find his dumb schedule...

* * *

Marth walked in the room, locked the door, then flopped on his bed face-first angrily. "Ugghh!" He growled, lip quivering. Then the tears started to flow. His own brother! Gay! His icy eyes filled with more tears. "HOW THE FUCK DOES THIS HAPPEN?!" He yelled, not caring who heard. There was a soft knock on the door, and then a key was inserted in the lock. Marth groaned, that meant it was Ike. Ike closed the door and locked it back, then he flipped Marth over easily, and hugged him. Marth hesitated, then collapsed into Ike's arms. Ike's arms tightened around Marth's slender frame, and Ike kissed the top of Marth's head.

Ike rubbed Marth's back gently, going slightly further down his back than Marth was comfortable with. He felt the slim form tense, then it was wracked with sobs again. Ike pulled away from Marth slightly, and Marth's eyes raised to meet his. Icy, but beautiful, sapphire eyes raised to meet his indigo ones. Icy tear-filled eyes. Ike stared into Marth's eyes, indigo eyes worried.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Ike asked gently, using his thumb to wipe a tear off of Marth's face. Marth let out a breath and nodded. He started to get up, but he felt Ike's muscular arms pull him down again. Ike planted a light kiss on Marth's lips, then let him go. Marth hesitated, then wrapped his arms around Ike and kissed him. His lips attacked Ike's with such force Ike fell slightly back. He put one hand on Marth's chest and the other on his slim shoulder. Ike looked at him for a moment, confused. Marth's tear-filled eyes gazed sorrowfully back. Ike gave a light shrug, then let Marth continue. Except for one thing. Ike kissed back.

Their lips locked passionately, and Ike didn't even need to ask acceptance into Marth's mouth. Their tongues eagerly explored the other's mouth, until no single spot was left that had been untouched. But that wasn't enough. Ike paused, looking deep into Marth's icy eyes. His eyes glowed like sapphires wet with tears, beautiful blue orbs. Ike's strong arms wrapped around Marth, their tongues meeting again. This time Marth pulled away.

"I-I can't..." he said, cheeks blushing pink. He dropped his icy blue gaze, tears filling his eyes again. Ike lowered his head, but didn't protest. Marth stood up abruptly, grabbed extra clothes, and went to the shower. He disrobed, then he stared at his slim form in the full-size mirror. He crossed his arms over his chest and shivered. He turned the water on and basked in the warm stream.

His thoughts turned to Ike once more. Had he seriously just made out with Ike? Ike's tongue, wrapping around his own, exploring his mouth. The passionate kiss, when Ike had pulled away and just stared into his eyes... those beautiful indigo eyes... Marth sighed. He was getting hard thinking about Ike. "Nooooo" he moaned again. "nooo!" _You can't be gay! _**But your dad is.** _Nooo! _**Deal with it... you and Roy inherited it. **_Impossible! _**What else happened smartass? **_I don't _know! **You're gay. You think Ike is hot, you love Ike. And that's not bad! Love is love, Marth...** Marth groaned again.

* * *

Ike heard Marth's moans, and it turned him on sooooo much! Ike shrugged, Marth was in the shower, the door was locked, no one would care if he jacked off... he tugged his leggings off and started rubbing himself slowly. It felt so much better when there was a mouth on it though... or when it was in a warm wet pussy... or Marth's ass... not necessarily Marth's actually, anyone's. But especially Marth's... a virgin ass would feel sooo good and sooo tight. His strokes got faster and faster, thinking about Marth turned him on. There was another groan from the bathroom, and Ike figured Marth was doing the same.

* * *

Marth leaned his forehead against the shower wall. Why oh why? WHY OH FUCKING WHY? Water streamed down his slim frame, and Marth wished he knew what to do. Roy... He turned the water off abruptly, then started pulling his clothing on. He threw his dirty clothing in the hamper, and unlocked the door. He hesitated. Could he really face Ike after that? He had to. No, he could ignore him. He walked in, then stopped abruptly. He stared at Ike, and Ike stared back. A small smirk flowed across Ike's face, and he continued jacking off, but slowly now. Marth closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them.

Ike was still there, staring into his eyes, jacking off. Marth let out a breath, and unlocked the door.

"Not gonna help me?" Ike asked. Marth turned a shocked gaze on Ike. Ice flooded his eyes, and his face became expressionless. He was good at that.

"No, I am not!" Marth said icily. He threw the door open and headed to his brother's door, not bothering to close the door. Ike let out a strangled yelp and rushed to close it.

"Inconsiderate bastard!" he heard Ike mutter furiously. Marth knocked lightly on the door to Roy and Pit's room, then opened it when there was no response. Pit was sprawled on one of the beds with Roy laying on top of him. Roy's head was resting on Pit's chest, and Pit had a lighthearted smile plastered on his face. Roy's face was tear-streaked and troubled. Marth sat beside Pit and Roy and stroked Roy's face gently. Pit threw out a wing and it slammed into Marth. Marth landed on his back in the floor, and sat there for a moment gasping for breath.

He stared at Pit, wondering if he was really asleep, then decided he must just be a restless sleeper. He sat on the edge of the bed again, eying Pit's wing warily. Knowing Roy was as hard a sleeper as himself, he gently tugged his arms from around Pit. Pit mumbled something, then rolled over. Marth dodged the wing this time, hugging Roy close to himself. Roy shifted, then wrapped his arms around Marth's neck, and his legs around Marth's waist. Marth struggled over to the other bed, then plopped down with a grunt.

Roy wasn't heavy or anything, but Marth was a really slight person. He hugged Roy sadly, wishing he was back in Altea. Before he knew they were both gay. Though he had always secretly liked it when his dad had sexually abused him. The only part he hadn't liked was when he had made Marth fuck him. That had only happened once, probably because Marth wasn't good at it. Marth was better at getting fucked, and giving blow jobs.

Marth hugged Roy close to himself, and Roy snuggled closer to Marth, tucking his head in comfortably. Marth sighed. He felt his heartbeat match Roy's, so they were one single heartbeat. They beat in unision, the way brothers ought to be... Marth sighed again. He really should have told Roy sooner, and he had meant to... but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Roy was so sweet and innocent... Pit was a good match for him. He opened his eyes and stared through his bangs at Pit. Bright blue eyes stared back.

"Oh!" Marth's eyes widened in surprise, and his heartbeat jumped. Roy mumbled out "don't leave me", and hugged Marth even tighter. "I didn't know you were awake!" Marth whispered. Pit shrugged.

"Kinda hard to miss someone taking the weight off of my chest, and the arms from around my neck." Pit said, brutal honesty flashing in his eyes. Marth flinched.

"Sorry..." Marth said, an apologetic look in his eyes. Pit shrugged again.

"It's okay, he's your brother..." Pit trailed off. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you, I swear we were going to. We only figured out somewhat yesterday, and we are trying to figure it out ourselves before we went telling anyone," Pit continued. Marth nodded.

"I can relate to the 'I was gonna' part... I was going to tell him about Dad..."

"Yeah..."

"I couldn't bring myself to do it. He's just so... Roy..." Pit smiled softly and nodded. Marth rubbed Roy's back, then he laid back on the bed. Roy's weight was familiar and comforting, and Marth felt himself drifting off. He kissed Roy's forehead gently, then his mind wandered into the wonderful land of dreams.

* * *

Thanks to Ninja-chan Shiggy for the review, I really needed that. I didn't realize how little sense I made on a few of those sentences until I read them over again haha, thanks. :) I updated the last five chapters, fixing some grammar mistakes and making a little more sense with my words. Thanks again!

Marth: We actually have a few reviews! Yay! I love you Ninja-chan! Now I don't sound as stupid!

Ike: Yup, people love us. I love us too, we're a great couple. And Marth, you never sound stupid 3

Marth: Shut up, it's just for show! And yes I do!

Ike: Doesn't feel that way... *smirk*

Marth: ...

Ike: *smirks more*


	7. Dreams, Love, Anger, and Dirty Thoughts

Ok guys, I really like this forum and I decided to try this thing out! It might be a little weird because I think Roy and Marth look a lot alike.. So they ought to be related. Brothers maybe? Review and say what you'd like please! For this chapter on, it'll be brothers unless anyone else has a better idea.

Also, rated T

I actually own SSBB ^^

I'm kinda scared, I've been getting ideas for this like crazy recently, and also been able to keep up writing my book! Wow! xD :)

* * *

Marth's father loomed over him, eyes flashing dangerously.

"HONESTY! BE HONEST YOU STUPID KID!" Father yelled. Marth flinched, tears running from his sapphire eyes. Father raised a fist and punched him, and Marth slammed into the ground with such force he nearly passed out. His vision swam with stars, and he tasted blood in his mouth.

"Was it you or Roy?" Father whispered softly.

"M-m-me," Marth sobbed. His royal blood dripped from his nose, and it began to take form. Familiar bright red hair sprouted from the blood droplets. _That's not possible..._ he thought vaguely. Suddenly an elbow slammed into his ribs, and he jolted awake. Roy's brilliant blue eyes stared into his own, flashing apologetically. Marth moaned. He curled up into a ball, tears welling in his eyes. The nightmare hovered darkly at the edge of his memory.

"Marth, you okay?" Roy asked, tugging at one of the arms Marth had wrapped around his teal head. Marth shook his head. Pit hooked his arms under Marth's shoulders, and Roy grabbed Marth's feet. "On the count of three!" Roy giggled. "One..."

"Noooo, lemmego!" Marth squealed.

"Two three!" Roy heaved, as did Pit, and they held Marth between the two of them.

"Lemmegolemmegolemmegoooo!" Marth shrieked. Roy shrugged at the angel, then they both let go of Marth. Marth let out a strangled moan as he hit the floor. "Umphhh... stupid fucktards..." Marth moaned. Roy giggled. Pit wrapped an arm and a wing around the little redhead, smiling happily down at Marth.

Someone knocked on the door tentatively. "Hello?" came Ike's hesitant voice.

"C'min!" Pit called. Ike peeked in, then rushed to help Marth up.

"Marth, what the hell are you doing in the floor?" He asked, indigo eyes worried. Marth pointed at the hugging couple. Pit put on his most innocent face, (being an angel, it was pretty good) and Roy giggled evilly. Ike raised an eyebrow at them, then Roy shrugged innocently. Ike wrapped an arm around Marth's shoulders, and heaved him up. His eyes went serious, and he looked Marth dead in the eye.

"Marth, I need to talk to you," he said, his fingers still wrapped around Marth's arm. Marth's icy eyes filled with uncertainty.

"I-I... what about?" he stuttered, but he knew. The kiss.

"You know what." Ike said flatly.

Marth sighed. He did. "Fine..." he muttered.

"Marth, don't go if you don't want to..." Roy said, sending Ike an untrusting glare.

"I 'm fine," Marth promised. Ike tugged Marth out of the room, and into their own.

"Did the kiss mean anything?" Ike whispered. Marth's eyes remained on the floor. "Anything at all?" Ike asked, his indigo eyes filled with pain.

"I... Ike... I... I don't know... My conscience tells me it's wrong, my heart says I love you, my brain says I'm an idiot, I don't know!" Marth stared into Ike's eyes, willing him to understand. _Please..._

"I may be able to help you with that..." Ike's lips locked with Marth's, his hands rubbing Marth's chest. Marth felt like someone had dumped liquid fire through his veins, or lightning..! He suddenly knew that he needed Ike. His unresponsive lips jumped to life, and they kissed like there was no tomorrow.

Ike smiled, he knew Marth knew. Marth loved him. He loved Marth. they fit together perfectly, like a yin-yang. "If I'll be your yin..." Ike started. Marth's tongue attacked his, and their tongues twined together lovingly. Ike felt his heartbeat leap a mile. He shrugged off his shirt, then began working on Marth's. He ran his hands over Marth's smooth chest, loving the softness Marth had to his skin.

His fingers felt a scar, and Ike broke away to frown at it. He ran his fingers lightly over it, then he looked up at Marth, a question dancing in his eyes. "Where did this come from?" He voiced the question aloud. Marth averted his gaze and ran a hand through his floppy teal hair. Ike kissed the scar gently, then moved back to Marth's lips.

"You can tell, I won't judge." Ike said gently. Marth kissed Ike, then pulled his shirt back on.

"I need to get ready for school," he said icily. He headed to the bathroom to 'get ready' Ike growled lowly. He'd _had _him! He licked his lips, attempting to get the last sweet tidbits of Marth's lips from his own. Marth came out of the bathroom, already fully dressed, but he hesitated by the door.

"Then I'll be your yang." Marth said softly, and then he was gone. Ike smiled, then pulled his shirt back on.

"Life is good..." He murmured.

* * *

Marth plopped his tray down next to Peach's uncharacteristically, then started picking at his food. All that was on his plate was a handful of grapes, a strawberry, and half an apple.

"Okay buddy, what's the matter?" Peach asked, grabbing Marth's chin to look into his eyes.

"It's nothing..." Marth mumbled, putting the unwanted strawberry back on his tray.

"Oh, _suuuure, _you're just moping around for nothing. You didn't get any blueberries. You _love _blueberries. But you got an _apple, _and you hate apples. What's the matter?" Peach had a good point... Marth sighed. Peach rolled her eyes, then offered him a blueberry from her own plate. Marth shook his head. "SEE! PROBLEM!" Peach shrieked triumphantly. Only Roy turned to stare, it was normal for Peach to shriek something like that.

"Keep it down, will you?" Marth hissed. Roy plopped down next to Marth, leaning his head against Marth's shoulder.

"Problem?" he asked.

"No."

"Yes." Marth and Peach spoke at the same time. Marth glared at Peach, then nibbled a grape. Roy raised an eyebrow at Peach. She shrugged.

"This is about Ike, isn't it?" Roy asked. Marth stiffened.

"No!" He said, somewhat heatedly. His temper was starting to waver...

"Marth, cool your ass down!" Peach snapped. Instantly, Peach knew she'd messed up. Marth's eyes filled with tears, and his lip quivered. For probably the millionth time already, he stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Marth! Marth, wait! I'm sorry! Marth!" Peach called. Marth ignored her. She stopped in front of him, nearly causing him to run into her.

"What the fuck do you want?" Marth snarled.

"Try honesty." Marth flinched. This was so similar to the previous episode with Roy... "Tell me what the hell has been going on Marth... Between you and Ike?" Marth dropped his gaze. Something slammed into him from behind, and Marth and the other person landed on the ground, the other person on top of him. He felt arms wrap around his neck lovingly, and realized it was Roy.

"Marthy, tell Peach alllll about you and Ike before Roy does," Roy said. Marth rolled over, carefully keeping Roy on top of him, and stared deep into Roy's eyes... so similar to his own...

"Five... Four..."

"Dammit, no!" Marth growled, fury flashing in his sapphire eyes.

"Three..."

"Fine! I... I don't know!" Marth scowled. Roy kissed his forehead, then got up and helped Marth up.

"Tell her alllll about the kiiiiiisssss" Roy said, hugging Marth.

"The WHAT?!" Peach shrieked. Marth flinched. Roy ran his fingers over Marth's back teasingly. Marth squealed slightly, arching his back away from the teasing fingers.

"The WHAT?!" Peach shrieked again.

"K-Kiss..." Marth mumbled.

"You kissed Ike? Or did he try to molest you again?" Peach's eyes flashed dangerously.

"No! No. I mean, yes. Yes I kissed Ike, no he didn't try to molest me." Marth stuttered.

"EEEEKKKK OMG MARTH DAMMIT ARE YOU DAMN GAY?!" Peach shrieked. Marth clapped a hand over Peach's mouth, looking around hastily to see if anyone had saw. Unless Ike counted, no.

"Shit, Peach quiet!" Marth hissed. Peach slapped him very, _very _hard, and Marth fell to the ground with a gasp. Roy let out a high-pitched squeak, and knelt beside Marth. Blood welled from his lip, red and haunting. Ike slid to the ground beside Marth, quite ungracefully, and inspected Marth's face.

His lip was bleeding, though not heavily, as was his nose, and a bright red handprint marked his fair skin. Tears welled in his tightly shut eyes. Ike turned a venomous gaze on Peach.

"How. Fucking. Dare. You." He said slowly, a growl entering his tone.

"No one quiets the princess!" Peach said in a spoiled-bratty way. Marth curled into a fetal position.

"No one slaps the prince!" Ike retorted. He gently uncurled Marth, then picked him up bridal-style.

"Well I do!" Peach retorted.

"And he quiets you. Get fucking over it!" Ike snapped. He showed Peach Marth's tear and blood-streaked face. "Look what you did!" Ike yelled. People were coming out of the cafeteria to stare. Ike rammed his shoulder into the princess, then carried Marth to the infirmary, Roy trailing behind.

"I need a fucking doctor!" Ike yelled. Dr. Mario peeked out of a door.

"Doctor? That's me." Mario said.

"Well get your ass over here and help Marth then," Ike said rudely. Mario's eyes widened, but he did as Ike demanded. He inspected Marth's face, then motioned for Ike to follow him. They entered a room with a low table, presumably for Marth. Basically, it looked like a doctor's examination room. Ike gently put Marth on the table. He tried to pull away, but Marth's arms were glued around his neck. Roy peeked in.

"Am I allowed in?" He asked, eyes full of worry.

"Sure, sure. Just don't get in the way, eh?." Mario said, trying to help Ike get Marth's arms from around his neck.

"Marth, let go of Ike so mister doctor guy can fix your face," Roy said gently, one hand's fingers twining with Marth's. He gently pulled it away from Ike's neck, then the other one. Ike rolled his shoulders, then looked around for a chair. There were none...

"Please, if you don't mind, please leave the room?" Mario asked. Ike ran a hand through his blue hair, then leaned against the wall defiantly. Roy kept his fingers entwined with Marth's, and didn't move. Marth curled into a fetal position again.

"Okay, that's fine too..." Dr. Mario said, attempting to get a good look at Marth's face. Marth's small frame shook with sobs. Roy squeezed his hand, then he helped uncurl Marth again. Marth brushed the teal hair out of his face, then let Dr. Mario look at his face. Ike's eyes narrowed at how close their faces were.

Mario darted to a cabinet, and pulled out some antibacterial cream and some gauze. All the while, Ike was painfully aware of every ounce of royal blood that dripped from Marth's precious face... as was Roy. Every scrap of Roy's face showed his impatience.

Mario dabbed daintily at the blood dripping from Marth's nose, then inspected it. "Not broken..." he murmured to himself. He handed Roy the gauze, gesturing for him to use it to staunch the flow of blood. With a separate piece, Mario cleaned Marth's lip. Marth flinched at the contact with the tender skin.

Ike closed his eyes, hating the sight of his love's blood dripping on the floor, the table, Marth's clothing... Mario dabbed the antibacterial cream on Marth's lip, making Marth gasp. The cream made his lip flare with pain...

Ike's hands were suddenly on his shoulders, indigo eyes staring, concerned, into his own. "Marth? You okay?" Ike asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah..." Marth said, wondering how Ike had teleported.

"Gosh, don't do that again Marth, you nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!" Ike said, eyes relieved. Marth frowned.

"D-Do what? Let P-Peach slap m-me?" Marth asked, stumbling over the words.

"No, faint on me like that! You fainted and Mario thought you'd died!" Ike said, his voice raising in pitch.

"I wha..?" Marth mumbled. He was suddenly aware his hand was being squashed. "leggo of my hand..." Marth mumbled, then he slipped into unconsciousness once again.

* * *

"You are a mother fucking shit face! You will never be worthy of the throne of Altea! Ever! Especially not after you lost your fucking financial adviser-to-be to that damn smash brothers system. Now get your ass back up, and face me like a fucking man, you pussy!" Marth staggered up, face hurting from the slap that would surely rise questions from Roy. His sapphire eyes met with Father's, and Marth felt a spike of fear pierce his heart.

He felt blood dripping from his lip, possibly his nose too...

"Fight back." Two words, two small words... but it was enough to make Marth cower in fear. He was no fist-fighter, he needed a weapon! Preferably Falchion. The blade was his soulmate, long but small. Not unlike him, tall and skinny. He could use his speed to his advantage.

Marth ducked and rolled when the fist came, then delivered a small kick to the back of Father's knee. His knee gave way, and he landed hard on the floor. Marth was on his feet again in an instant. His sapphire eyes were wary, waiting for his father's next move. He heard laughter, but it wasn't his fathers...

It was the light, tinkling laughter of Roy.

Marth felt his heart stop, and Father's face filled with a hellish light. "How about we pay a visit to Roy, shall we?"

"Nooo!" Marth screamed, his voice filled with panic.

His cries were ignored, and Father stalked to the little redhead. Roy was playing a game with Elice, his sister... wasn't she dead? His father grabbed Roy's wrist, and hauled him up.

"Daddy? Daddy, is there a problem?" Roy's innocent voice asked. Marth felt his heart fill with hatred for the man holding Roy hostage.

"Yes, yes there is. I know it was you." The evil voice haunted Marth. Elice let out a cry.

"Father, no!" His beloved sister's voice...

His father slapped Roy, and Roy started bawling instantly.

"Daddy, nooo! I thought Daddy was nice!" the teen cried. Elice stood to help Roy, but Father knocked her down again. Her neck twisted at an odd angle, and Marth knew she was gone.

"Elice! No..." he bowed his head over the body of his sister. He checked her pulse, but there was none. No breath from her mouth to ruffle his teal hair... never again... Father had Roy by the neck. Roy was crying, gasping for breath. Marth stood, Falchion raised to challenge Father.

"Haha, so you think you can best me?" Father sneered. Marth's eyes glittered with hatred.

"Yes, actually I do, Father." Marth said lowly. Father tossed Roy aside like a rag doll, his neck also twisted at an odd angle. Marth's eyes filled with tears, and he felt an inhuman rage deep beneath his skin, bubbling up inside of him. Marth charged Father, but Father was too quick. He leaped out of the way, then stabbed Marth through the heart. Marth gasped, his vision filling with the image of Elice's still form, and Roy's.

"I... Failed you... Failed you both..." He mourned, then his eyes closed.

* * *

Ike couldn't concentrate on his school. Marth was back there, injured! Injured enough to faint... twice... he snuck a glare at Peach. She seemed to feel no remorse for injuring Marth. Hate flooded his being for the princess. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around.

"Pass this to Peach," Zelda whispered, handing him a folded piece of paper. She winked at him, then resumed her work. Ike snorted. Like he was going to give Peach a note. He unfolded the piece of paper and saw scrawled on it: _omg, I can't BELIEVE you hit Marth! he is so damn cute! poor guy. you had better apolajize... Roy is never going to speak to you again _

_Yeah, I can't believe it either..._ Ike thought nastily. He scrawled on it in his own barely-decipherable handwriting: _I'm mad at peach so find some other mail man to give it to her . I refuse. she is a fucking bitch for hitting Marth, how dare she! humph. =(_

He tossed the note over his shoulder, and Zelda scrambled for it. Mr. Turd snatched it up, and walked back to the front of the classroom. "Passing notes I see..." he said in an annoying nasally voice.

"I can't believe you hit Marth, he is so damn cute, poor guy, you had better apologize, Roy is never going to speak to you again. Humph. I'm mad at Peach, find another mail man, I refuse, she is a fucking bitch for hitting Marth, how dare she, humph. Humph. Peach, I think this is for you." Turd said, handing the blonde the note. She skimmed over it, then glared at Ike. Ike glared back.

"No more passing notes, we are here to LEARN." Turd said, then resumed his lecture. Ike doodled absently until the bell rang for lunch, then he headed straight for the infirmary.

* * *

Marth jerked awake, gasping for breath, shaking like a leaf in a tornado. "Roy!" he gasped, not daring to open his eyes to see if the redhead would be dead or alive. No reply. He slowly opened his eyes, horrified at what may be, but he had to know. A bright light was directly above him, and he was in a room that was almost completely white.

So this was heaven, huh? A mustached face filled his vision, blinking at him. He was aware of a throbbing pain in his lip, and he wondered what had happened.

"Marth? Marth? Can you hear me Marth?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Marth said shakily. "What... h-happened?" he asked woozily. Had he been given drugs?

"Ah, Peach happened." Mario said, unease flooding his face. Then he remembered. The fight with Peach, the slap. Ike carrying him, bridal-style, *blush* to the infirmary. Passing out after Dr. Mario had put the cream on his lip, and at the same time injecting him with something... shit. He was pumped full of drugs then. Great.

He gingerly felt his lip, and flinched when his fingers brushed over it.

"Ah, Marth? Have you been eating? The reason you passed out was because you haven't had enough nutrients to be able to stay awake through the pain." Dr. Mario said, a concerned look crossing over his face.

"Um... l-lemme think... N-N-No, not really..." Marth said, realizing he had barely eaten at all in the past few days.

"Well it's almost lunch time so I will request someone bring you some food." Mario said pleasantly, exiting the room. Marth was all alone... he had never felt so lonely in his life. He longed for someone, something to pass the time... he didn't even have the time. It was too silent, too empty, too lonely... No one had said he couldn't leave, had they?

Marth sat up, good so far. He slipped off the table, and out the door. The waiting room was empty. Marth opened the door and headed out, walking like a drunkie. He stumbled towards the dorm, hoping someone would be in there. He was nearly tired enough to pass out again when he finally reached his own door, and he gratefully collapsed on Ike's bed. Ike's bed? He was too tired to get up and get on his own bed... Ike's was closer to the door.

He curled up on the bed and fell back asleep.

* * *

Ike entered the infirmary and walked into the examination room. It was empty, the only signs of anyone being in there being the blood on the table. Where was the prince? Had something happened to him? He took a deep breath. _Calm down, of course he's okay. He'll be fine. But what if..._ "Doctor Mario?" Ike called, wondering where the doc was.

"Ah, yes?" Mario asked. "Hey, ah, where's pretty boy?" Mario asked.

"Shit... Wait, you don't know where Marth is?!" Ike yelled, his indigo eyes flashing.

"Ah, he must have slipped out on me..." Ike was gone in an instant.

"Think think, where would Marth go... Me or Roy. Cafeteria." He ran to the cafeteria, searching for the familiar blue head.

"Hey asshole," Peach sneered.

"Hi bitch, you seen Marth?" Ike asked worriedly.

"Maybe," Peach sniffed, inspecting her nails.

"HAVE YOU FUCKING SEEN MARTH? HE'S FUCKING MISSING!" Ike yelled.

"Fine, you jerk, no I haven't." Peach said, a disgusted look on her face.

"Marth's missing?!" Roy asked.

"Umm, no..." Ike stuttered. Dorms next... he raced off to the dorms. Since Roy and Pit's room was closer, he checked in there first. Empty. His heart in his throat, he hesitated in front of his own door. "Please be in here..." he opened the door, and saw Marth on his bed. _Why not his own? _Ike shrugged, then sat next to Marth and hugged him.

Marth whimpered, then wrapped his arms around Ike's neck and buried his face against Ike's chest. Ike checked Marth's breathing, but Marth was obviously asleep. Probably having nightmares... Ike wrapped his arms around Marth more firmly, loving the feel of Marth's slender body against his. He felt Marth's tears soaking his shirt and, once again, he checked his breathing to see if he was still asleep. Yup.

Marth's heart pounded against his own, quick and urgent. Ike decided he should wake up the prince... he shook Marth gently and Marth whimpered."Marth? Marth, wake up." Ike said, giving Marth another firm shake. No response. **_Well, if he won't wake up it'd be pretty easy to sneak some fun in, right?_** a dirty part of his mind whispered. Ike blushed. He snuck a glance at Marth's groin, feeling insanely guilty. He hugged the slender prince again, aware that if Marth woke up he would have an embarrassing erection to explain.

Ike stood up, laying Marth back on his bed, then went to the bathroom to do his dirty work. He shut the door behind him and tugged off his leggings so he could rub his throbbing cock. His thoughts weren't on the task though, they were on the beautiful prince lying on his bed. With a growl, Ike decided he may as well. Like Marth was going to wake up. He re-entered the room, plopping on the bed next to the pretty boy.

He tugged off Marth's leggings before he could change his mind, and started to suck.

* * *

Marth let out a squeal. Dad was going to suck him off before he brutally fucked the hell out of his ass. Marth sobbed pitifully, willing it to be over. Why, oh why, couldn't his father find someone else? Like he didn't have several concubines. Or he could find some other man! But noooo, he chose his own dam- Marth gasped when he felt teeth graze his manhood, his father didn't usually do that.

Usually it was all tongue and lips, but he'd never felt teeth before. The rhythm was all wrong too, not as fast as his father usually went straightoff. _Actually there's never anything straight about this,_ he joked feebly to himself. Ha-ha. He started to moan against his will as the tension built, and he wondered if he was wrong. Usually his father would get him riled up, then fuck him senseless...

He braced himself for what was yet to come, but the mouth on his cock kept moving, slowly getting faster. Marth felt his hips bucking to the movement of his father's mouth, and moans escaped his mouth, though he desprately tried to hold them back. He came explosively, collapsing as soon as he came. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable again but, once again, nothing came. He slipped into a deeper, dreamless sleep, his pain fading with his mind.

Ike finished off Marth, swallowing every drop before starting on his own erection again. Marth's breathing slowly deepened again, and Ike watched his beautiful face as he masturbated. Right before he came, he walked into the bathroom, then let it loose in the tub. He watched it go down the drain, then decided to take a shower. OH DAMN he dashed into the room and quickly pulled Marth's leggings back on him.

This way Marth would just think he'd been having wet dreams and Ike had nothing to do with it! Ike smirked, then hopped in the shower. He could hardly believe he'd pulled that off. Marth would kill him if he knew! And he had let his lust overcome him... again... Ike sighed. He heard a high-pitched shriek from his room, and his heart jumped to his throat when he realized that had _definitely _been Marth. Marth!

* * *

I've actually had this finished for a while, I'm sorry guys lol but here you go! Hope you like :)


	8. PARTYYYYY! Oh noes

I actually own SSBB ^^

Oh boy, this one's crazy! What do you expect, I wrote most of it a few nights ago, around 12 am to 4... *giggle*

* * *

Marth awoke with a shriek, feeling a blade pressed to his neck. His frightened sapphire eyes stared into the amber eyes of... Sheik? The blonde had his blade pressed to his neck, and he could sense a smirk behind the mask.

"Morning, Princess." Sheik said, his eyes amused. Ike stormed in, hair dripping, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?!" Ike yelled. Sheik was gone in an instant, and Marth was left gasping on his bed, feeling like there was a thousand butterflies fluttering in him, shaking him.

"I-I don't know..." Marth stuttered. Ike hugged Marth close to his bare chest, feeling the bluenette shaking against him.

"Was that Sheik?" Ike murmured.

"I-I think... Yes." Marth said, biting his lip. Almost immediately, blood flooded his mouth and he remembered the day's earlier events.

Ike dabbed at Marth's lip with his towel, and Marth felt the heat rush to his cheeks.

"I-I'm fine." Marth stammered. He headed to the bathroom to freshen up, and see how he looked. _Like shit... beautiful Marth. Look at that bloody lip, that fucking bruise. You're gorgeous! _"Oh, SHUT UP!" Marth yelled at the mirror, throwing his tiara at it. The tiara clattered to the floor, and Marth's heart nearly stopped. The sapphire in the middle had popped out, and Marth felt like his heart had shattered.

"N-N-No..." Marth stared at himself in the mirror, unbelieving. What had he become? Ever since his father had turned on him, he had been a terrible brother, a complete and total idiotic ice cube of rage. Ike came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Marth.

"NO!" Marth shrieked. He fell to his knees, slipping from Ike's grasp, grabbed his tiara and the sapphire, and stormed out. He just wanted to be alone... He slammed into Roy right outside the dorm, and they both ended up on the ground. Marth picked himself up, ignoring Roy, and continued looking for a quiet spot. WAIT! The clearing he'd met Ike in!

Marth headed to the clearing, and Roy tackled him. "Marth, wait!" Roy sat on Marth's back, placing something in his hand. The sapphire...

"How'd it break?" Roy inquired, peering over Marth's head and into his eyes.

"I... I threw it..." Marth sobbed. He handed the tiara to Roy, tears filling his eyes once again.

"I think I can put it back in..." Roy flashed Marth a bright grin, and popped the sapphire back in place. He hugged his brother fondly, then helped him up. "I didn't mean to knock you over, it just kinda happened. So what're you doing? Can I come with? Wait, Mario said you need to eat, come on!" Roy started towing Marth to the cafeteria, ignoring the bluenette's high-pitched protests.

"If you don't eat, Mario says you won't have any strength to do anything. Even brawl." Marth moaned. Roy towed him in the cafeteria and grabbed two trays, filling them both with foods he knew they both liked. He grabbed a fork and then plopped next to Pit.

"Hey Roy!" Pit said, his angelic giggle filling Roy's ears. Roy kissed Pit's cheek, then turned to Marth to feed the bluenette.

"Come on Marthy, here comes the airplane!" Roy said, his tinkling bell-like giggle being heard all around.

"Yo, Redhead!" Fox said, sitting across from Roy. "Ya free t'night?"

"Uhh, no. Marth's not feeling very good, I've gotta look after him." Roy said, squirming uncomfortably. Fox growled lowly, narrowing his eyes at the redhead. He inspected Marth, but the boy's excuse seemed to fit well. Marth looked like shit. His lip was swollen and bleeding lightly, and there was a purplish handprint on his face - the boy was bearing the mark of Peach!

"Marth, I need to talk to you." Ah, speak of the devilish golden haired princess! Marth opened his mouth to speak, and got a forkfull of salad shoved in his mouth.

"Wh-ffff!" Marth responded.

"Marth's eating." Roy said, giving Pit a nudge with his shoulder and giggling.

"Yeah, leave the prince alone!" Pit said, scooting past the two brothers to stand in front of them, wings flared to cover them.

"Fine then, Pit, you fuck off. I want to talk to Marth Lowell, and I will, whether or not his pet angel is guarding him." Peach said snottily, then she brandished a spoon and poked Pit roughly in the wing with it. Pit let out a squeal, involuntarily pulling his wings closer to his body. Peach shoved past him and grabbed Marth, dragging him from the table.

Ike punched Princess Peach.

Peach went over like a rock, and Ike grabbed Marth by the shoulders gently. "Are you okay?" he asked, and Marth nodded, spitting out a mouthful of lettuce.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Marth mumbled. He returned to his seat by Roy and leaned his head against the small redhead's shoulder with a sigh.

"Here comes airplane two!" Roy giggled. Marth shoved the fork away, ignoring the rumble of his stomach. "If you're hungry and you know it open your mouth!" Roy sang.

"I dun wanna..." Marth mumbled, recieving a mouthful of canned peaches.

"Pit, you okay?" Roy had abandoned him for the angel.

"Yeah, she mainly surprised me. It's kinda like getting poked in the eye." Marth heard Pit vaguely.

He felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulders and hug him against an equally strong body.

"Ike, leave me alone." Marth said, his voice forcedly icy.

"Marth, you need to eat." Ike responded, giving the slim prince a squeeze.

"I'm not hungry." Marth said, his stomach growling to contradict his words.

"Obviously, you are. So unless you want to end up on a table with a tube feeding you, you have got to eat." Ike said gently, worried blue eyes staring into Marth's.

"True!" Pit said, then starting singing to the song stuck in his head.

_"Living close to the ground  
Is seventh Heaven cuz there are angels all around  
Among my frivolous thoughts  
I believe there are beautiful things seen by the astronauts  
Wake me if you're out there_

_The indications revealed  
That few of us realize life is quite surreal  
So if you're dying to see  
I guarantee there are angels around your vicinity  
So if you're dying to see  
I guarantee there are angels around your vicinity"_

There was thunderous clapping, and Pit's cheeks reddened with a blush. He hid behind Roy, wishing desperately that he hadn't sang quite so loud...

"That was beautiful!" Marth exclaimed, his sapphire eyes filled with delight.

"T-Thanks..." Pit said with a shy smile.

"HEY, I'VE GOT IT!" Roy yelled. "MARTH LOVES MUSIC! MUSIC WILL CHEER HIM UP!" Roy grinned hugely, then started waving at Link. "LINKY OVER HERE!" he yelled.

"Oh, hey there. Seen Zelda?" the hero asked, glancing 'round again.

"Uh, no. Just Fox..." Roy shuddered.

"Ugh. No thank you!" Link declared, sending another, worried, glance around. "He gone?" Link asked. Roy shrugged then, seeing another opportunity to shove food in Marth's mouth, shoved a forkful of spaghetti in the bluentte's mouth. Link smirked, then sat across from Pit and started wolfing down his food.

"By the way, what's his problemo?" Link asked, shoveling down spaghetti and Italian bread as fast as he could get it down.

"Marth's not feeling so well, he hasn't eaten hardly since we got here. By the way, if you eat like that around Zeldy, you may as well be _begging _to get dumped. Every girl likes a guy that uses manners, that's why Marth's so pops! He eats like any girl, is gorgeous, and a total dope!" Roy grinned as Marth snatched the fork out his hands and started feeding himself.

"Oh darn, I only got one fork..." Roy said, then giggled.

"Don't worry, I'll get you one." Pit said, kissing Roy's cheek then darting off. Roy smiled happily, then watched disgustedly as Link continued wolfing down his food like, well, a wolf.

"I think I just lost my appetite..." Roy said, leaning against Marth. Pit handed Roy the fork, then wrapped his wings around the redhead lovingly.

"Or not!" Roy started demolishing his plateful of food, though not nearly as ravenously as the Hero. Marth finished his food, then sighed. He felt like the center of attention right now, Ike still had his arm around him, Roy was leaning on him, Pit's wing was touching him, Link was staring at him... did he have something on his face? _You've got a handprint on your face, remember?_

"MARTH WATCH OUT!" Link yelled, then leapt across the table to tackle Marth. Marth slammed into the ground, Ike and Link following closely behind, and caught a glimpse of pink...

"Peach?!" Marth exclaimed.

"I just want to talk to you!" Peach cried. Marth shoved Ike's protective arm away from him and stood up.

"Fine. The dorm?" Marth asked.

"Sure." Peach and Marth headed for the dorm, Pit following closely behind, in the sky. Roy'd asked him to make sure Marth would be okay, and he would be.

In the dorm, Marth followed Peach into her room, flinching at the intense pinkness of her side. Peach turned to him, and instantly locked lips with him. Marth started in surprise, not realizing what was happening.

"You don't get it, Marth! I like you!" Peach said, finally breaking the kiss. Anger flared in her eyes, and she glared at him like she wouldn't mind slapping him again. Neither of them noticed the door open just a crack, and a blue eye peeking through.

"B-But... Peach... I don't like you back..." Marth stammered.

"Too bad, I like you anyway! Marth..." Peach pleaded. Marth shook his head and turned to leave, but Peach grabbed his arm. "Please..." Peach begged. "I'm a princess, Ike is just a stupid mercenary." Marth stiffened visibly. "You know, he's from Altea. He's your runaway financial adviser." Peach said scathingly. Ike had begged her not to tell, but she didn't care now. Ike'd known that she liked him, but he still let his lust overtake him and went and raped him.

"What?!" Marth shrieked, turning around to stare at Peach in disbelief. "You're kidding me!"

"No, I'm not."

"You're just saying that 'cause you're mad I like him and not you!"

"No I'm fucking not!"

"Yes you fucking are!"

"Go ask him!" Peach challenged.

"I will!" Marth shot back. Marth stormed out, and slammed into Pit. "What the fuck are you doing?" Marth snapped.

"Roy asked me to keep a eye on you, make sure you were okay!" Pit said defensively. Marth rolled his eyes bad temperedly and went to find Ike. He found Ike sitting near the cafeteria, and immediately pounced on him.

"You're from Altea?!" Marth asked, his temper flaring.

"What? ..." Ike stuttered.

"Tell me it's not true!" Marth gasped, his eyes tortured.

"Weeeellllllll..." Ike said uncertainly. "Um... yeah..." Ike rubbed the back of his head, not daring meet Marth's eyes.

"You were supposed to be my financial adviser?!" Marth continued.

"Y-Yes..."

"Dammit! My financial adviser running away is the reason my father started abusing me!" Marth shrieked, then stormed back into the dorm and flopped, face-down on his bed. Ike hurriedly followed Marth, wrapping his arms around the slender prince. He heaved Marth up, and turned him around to look into his sapphire eyes.

"Marth, I didn't know... I just knew that I didn't want to be a financial adviser. I want to fight!" Ike said, his eyes flashing apologetically.

"You're the reason..." Marth sobbed. "I used to be strong, but now look at me. A defeated, gay teenager that has nothing to live for... cries too much... isn't a virgin, because his virginity got stolen by none other than his own father..." Marth sobbed. "And why? Because of you! If you hadn't run off, then I'd be living my life happily, not in fear that I'd get raped again!" Marth shrieked, slamming the heel of his hand against Ike's chest. "In fear that Roy would end up as Father's next victim! That he'd use Roy to get to my innermost parts, to destroy me from the inside out! In fear that one day he'd figure out that Roy broke his crown, not me! And then he'd punish Roy, abuse him like he does me!" Marth collapsed against Ike, slapping feebly at Ike's chest.

"Marth..." Ike murmured softly. "You don't have to, you're here now. With us. Roy's not in danger, he's in very good hands. He's got Pit for a roommate, for heavens' sake he could've gotten Fox! But he didn't! He's with the gentlest, sweetest guy around! And, if it makes you feel any better, I give you my word as a Mercenary of Greil that I will keep Roy safe to the best of my ability... I will protect him 'till my last dying breath.

"T-Thanks Ike." Marth said, planting a kiss on the mercenary's lips. Ike smiled through the kiss, then kissed back.

"I hope to see you at Fox's party tonight." Ike said flirtatiously, then he headed out to let Marth think about it.

* * *

Marth, being a prince, was never late for anything, which was why he found himself at the rec hall (Where all parties are hosted) at 3:00 p.m. sharp.

Link and Snake were already having a drinking contest, Link looking pretty drunk, and he could hear Link hollering at Zelda with such slurred speech it was barely comprehensible. There was a huge table full of food with an even larger cooler full of beer and, without the shadow of a doubt, a freezer full too. Loud music was being played, Peach, Zelda, and Samus already dancing on the dance floor, Fox was leaning against a wall watching the doorway and Sheik was standing aside, watching the contest.

Marth suddenly questioned why he had bothered to come... he didn't belong here. He didn't drink...

"Marth! I'm kinda surprised you came!" Ike put an arm around Marth's slender shoulders, steering him towards the cooler. "It'll be so much fun!" Ike said, having to yell to be heard over the music.

"I-I don't know..." Marth stammered.

"Yo, Lowell! Where's yer kid bro?" Fox asked.

"Uhh, I'm not sure?" Marth said, making it sound like a question. Fox sighed and walked off, wishing that redhead wasn't so hard to catch.

Ike popped open a bottle and grabbed two glasses, filling both and offering one to Marth. Marth smiled uncomfortably and shook his head.

"Nah, I don't drink!" Marth shouted.

"Come on, it's a party! It's your party! It's a welcome to the neighborhood party, at least have a glass! A glass won't hurt you none," Ike said, downing his own and pouring another. Marth bit his lip and shook his head again. "I insist!" Ike said, poking Marth in the side teasingly.

"Nooooo!" Marth squealed. Ike downed a second and poured a third.

"Fine then, I've got to drink this whole bottle on my own!" Ike huffed. Marth sighed, and took the glass he was offered. He downed it in one gulp, nearly vomiting at the taste.

"Fuck, it's bad!" Marth gasped, looking around for a glass of water. Ike filled Marth's glass again, then set the bottle down on one of the many tables.

"Nah, it's amazing Marth. Soon all your worries will fade away, and we can dance until our feet fall off!" Ike pledged, already feeling the effects of the alcohol. Strong stuff it was...

Roy strode in the doors of the rec hall, with Pit on one side, TL on the other. "ROY'S IN THE HOUSE!" he hollered.

TL went to troll Link, and Pit hurried off to say hi to Zelda, leaving Roy on his own. Roy looked for Marth for a minute, then finally spotted him... getting dragged around by Ike. Ike was dancing, he supposed, and Marth kept stumbling trying to keep up with Ike's movements. Roy giggled, he had never seen Marth with his feet stumbling around, the prince was usually so graceful. Surely he hadn't been drinking...?

"Yo, kid! I's been waiting for ya!" Fox called, putting an arm around Roy's shoulders. Roy shuddered.

"Heeeyyyyyyy, actually I was looking for Marth!" Roy shouted, hoping his fear didn't show in his eyes.

"Marth's over there with Ike, I wouldn't bother those two. Wanna try something good?" Fox asked, his eyes glinting evilly. Roy shrugged, he had no idea what Fox was implying.

"Here ya go kid!" Fox offered Roy a glass filled with heaven knows what, and Roy hesitated for only a moment, then downed it. Fox smirked, then strode off to try and convince Pit (once again) to try a drink.

"Pitty-boy!" Fox exclaimed, letting his arm drop on Pit's shoulders like an axe on the condemned's neck. "You's simply gotta try some drink!" Fox said. Pit shook his head, then started making his way to Roy. Fox ran in front of Pit and stopped the angel, knowing if Pit saw the condition Roy would be in, he would KILL him. "No, no. Please, just one bitty bitty sip?" Pit sighed.

"We've been over this, no. Now let me through," Pit said, attempting to shove past Fox. Fox shoved Pit roughly, knocking over the little angel. Pit's eyes narrowed, and he took to the air. Pit spotted Roy, and immediately something inside of him just shattered. Roy was making out with Ike, and only two people noticed. Marth and, of course, Pit. Marth mainly looked impatient though... Pit's eyes filled with tears, and he went into a long spiral dive to the door.

He slipped out, unnoticed, and streaked for the dorm. Tears blurred his vision and he felt worse than he ever had before. He collapsed on his bed, and proceeded to cry his broken heart out. He'd been told that love only ended in agony, and apparently it was right.

* * *

Marth was getting dragged around the dance floor by Ike, who seemed pretty intoxicated. Ike had begged another glass into Marth, and he was feeling pretty tipsy himself. Thus, he thought it was just the alcohol when he saw Roy flounce up to Ike, and invited him to dance. Ike left Marth with nothing more than a quick kiss, then knocked over the little redhead, trying to imitate his movements.

Roy giggled, then leaned forward and kissed Ike. Marth's heart dropped clear down to his boots, as did his jaw. Ike stood up, bringing the redhead with him and they continued kissing, tongues wrapping together and exploring the other's mouth. Roy giggled boyishly, then him and Ike disappeared among the many dancing forms.

Marth shook his head wearily, then made his way towards the exit. "Yo Marth, you ain't leavin yet is you? So early? Party's not over till six!" Fox hollered. Fox steered Marth back into the heart of the party, offering him another glass. Marth protested, but Fox insisted... Marth sipped at the glass hesitantly, immediately feeling even woozier.

"Sorry 'bout yo boyfriend, Ike is like that. All he ever do is cheat on people, then expects ya to stick with 'im. He bounces 'round 'tween guys 'n girls, never really settlin' down with any'un. I sa'jist ya go with som'un like... say, I think Sheik would love ya!" Fox stared at Marth, mouth slightly open, eyes alight with a boyish excitement.

Suddenly, Marth remembered the incident from earlier that day. He made a face. "Uhh, no." Marth said, with a slightly nervous laugh.

"Ah, k. Snake's too old, Link's taken, Ike sucks, pity... Pit?" Fox asked, fixing Marth with the same mouth-hanging-open boyish excitement look as before.

"Pit... How old is he? And doesn't Roy kinda..." Marth trailed off.

"Roy? Nah. Those two is history!" Fox announced, with a glance towards Ike, who was slow dancing with Roy. Roy was kissing Ike's neck, his legs wrapped around Ike's abdomen, arms around his neck.

"Well... he's an angel..." Marth said uncertainly. "And I dunno, Pit's kinda..." Marth shrugged, with an embarrassed glance at his boots.

"Ah... lemme see..." Fox muttered, nibbling his bottom lip with one long canine tooth. Fox chugged a glass of alcohol, rubbing his head with one paw. He glanced around, green eyes searching. The mushroom kingdom fellows didn't seem like a good idea, and everyone knew Peach was sweet on Mario or Luigi. And those two, along with Wario, were a tad short for comfort. And chubby.

His eyes lighted upon a certain long-haired blonde, and he smiled his weird smile. "How 'bout Sammy?" Marth raised one eyebrow uncertainly, he didn't know this "Sammy"...

"Samus! Stupid." Fox put an arm around Marth's scrawny shoulders, and pointed at Samus. Dressed in a beautiful blue dress, showing a good amount of cleavage, and obviously in control of her mind, Samus was standing by watching the party. Fox dragged Marth to the beautiful girl, and gave him a shove so he slammed into her.

"Hey, watch it!" Samus yelled, obviously startled.

"I'm sorry, Fox pushed me," Marth protested, a blush spreading over his cheeks. Samus's face instantly darkened.

"Fox is the worst bitch around." Samus said coldly. Marth frowned at the blonde, wondering what might make her say that. "And I recommend you keep your little brother away from him, Fox has a habit of giving people a nice rape, or maybe a glass of the strongest alcohol he can find. You wouldn't even believe what he did to Pit..." Samus trailed off, putting one finger under Marth's chin and shutting his mouth gently. "Now that's better."

"W-What?" Marth stuttered.

"He gave Pit a glass of the strongest stuff he could find, Pit drank maybe half the glass and then he was so wasted. He flew up to the top," Samus pointed to the top of the domed building, "And somehow he found a cordless mike, and he started singing his heart out. Everyone was staring at him, and then Ike started shooting glitter-filled paintballs at him - where the heck did he get those, I want some! - and then shone a flashlight at him and yelled "HE'S THE FUCKING DISCO BALL!" the next morning, Pit had no memory of what he'd done, and we intend to keep it that way. I convinced him that he'd just hit his head, and gave him an ibuprofen. Swear you won't tell him?" Samus stared at Marth intensely, and Marth just nodded, mentally facepalming.

"Um, I think I better go find Roy..." Marth said, glancing around. Samus grabbed his chin and turned him around to see Roy, dancing in perfect sync with Ike. "Oh. Thanks." Marth stammered, then made his way to the little redhead.

"Roy!" Marth yelled.

"Yeah?" Roy responded, staying in sync with Ike. Ike flashed Marth a smile, twirling Roy around in a dizzying circle.

"Roy, come on!" Marth grabbed Roy's arm and started towing him towards the exit.

"Hey, that's my date!" Ike protested. Marth turned around, punched Ike square in the nose, then continued out the door and to the dorm. Marth deposited Roy in the tub, and sprayed the boy in the face with cold water.

"HOLY SHIT, IT'S COLD!" Roy squealed. Marth drenched Roy completely with the cold water, then lay down in his bed to think. Roy was definitely acting like he'd gotten into the alcohol... a dripping wet weight dropped on Marth's chest, and Marth let out a strangled "umph!"

"Marthy, why did you soak me in ice cold water?" Roy asked, peering into Marth's face, his bright red hair dripping water all over Marth's face.

"Go lay down in Ike's bed and get some damn sleep." Marth replied, nearly gasping at his words. He was definitely not completely in control of himself.

"Marth, why'd you leave the party?" Ike asked, barging in, with blood all over his shirt and hands. Marth hugged the sopping wet Roy close to him and whispered in his ear, "Nevermind, stay with me Roy." quickly, before sending Ike his best innocent face.

"Hm? Me and Roy just wanted some quality time." Marth said innocently.

"And why'd you punch my fucking damned nose?" Ike asked nastily, gesturing to the blood that was spattered all over his shirt and hands.

"I slipped you idiot, it was on accident," Marth lied smoothly.

"Oh." Ike said, feeling like a total idiot. "Um, I must've missed that..." Ike stammered, then headed for a shower. Roy's sapphire blue eyes met with Marth's identically colored eyes, and he puppy dogged Marth.

"I wanna go back to the partttyyyyyy," Roy whined.

"No, you're staying here." Marth said, wrapping his arms firmly around the small redhead. Roy giggled, then rubbed his knee gently against Marth's crotch. Roy rubbed his nose against Marth's, his eyes softening.

"I guess there's enough party here too..." Roy said seductively.

"HOLY FUCK NO!" Marth yelled, jumping back against the wall. Roy advanced on Marth, and Marth realized he'd backed against the corner. He was cornered, literally.

"What's the problem?" Roy asked, kissing Marth's nose. Marth ducked his head and moaned softly. "Like that?" Roy asked, rubbing his nose against Marth's, while at the same time rubbing his knee against Marth's crotch. Marth let out a squeak, and he scrambled over Roy and to the door. Roy pouted, then followed Marth, pinning him against the door and looking up into his sapphire eyes.

"The problem is you're _my brother!_" Marth yelled. Roy stared at him for a moment, then giggled uncontrollably.

"And?" Roy managed. Roy stood up on his tiptoes, closed his eyes, and kissed Marth.

* * *

OH YEAH I GOT YOU GUYS! Haha, I love my job :) Don't hate me for ending it there, I promise to TRY to update soon. I have a very small attention span, so this is why it comes in spurts. I literally wrote the other one out, proofread it and EVERYTHING... and then didn't post it till a month+ later, because I never really felt like it. I get bored easily, k? But during the summer, playing ssbb has brought you guys to mind, and I was like HEEYYYY I HAD THAT WRITED OUT AND STUFFZ writed isn't a word BUT I DIDN'T POST IT!

Yes, I'm a lot like I've made Roy act. Shhhh, don't tell :(

Whatever. Marth, what do you think of this?

Marth: It's quite ah, interesting that I have to kiss my brother...

Roy: *blush* I was drunk! Thanks to Fox...

Fox: *hides*

Ike: *Green with envy*

Marth: I just have to kiss everyone, you made me kiss Peach, Ike, AND ROY!

...It's so easy to pick on the princess...

Marth: NOT A PRINCESS!

Bye bye Marth, I'm sick of you. *dusts self*

Roy: BYEEEEE I'M GOING TOO!

Ike: *Grins evilly* maybe I can get my turn!


	9. Aftermath

Sooooooo, left you in suspense for chapt. 8 huh? MUAHAHAHA!

Marth: Let's just get this over with, okay? I wanna get back to Ike, and stop kissing the drunk version of Roy...

Ike: Yeah, same! *Still green with envy*

Roy: *giggle*

**Guest **I thank you for your reviews, you've got no idea how good it feels to know someone's reading :) I didn't expect to update so soon either, but it's been really hot recently and I can NOT sleep when it's so hot in here *pant* So I've been up at midnight and later writing lol...

If anyone's confused, I kinda decided that maybe the bolded itallic text is the dark side of everyone - instead of being a seperate entity, they are one and the same? Idk, it just ocurred to me that that might be an answer to confusion. 3:)

* * *

Roy stood up on his tiptoes, closed his eyes, and kissed Marth.

Marth's lips connected with his brother's, and his heart nearly stopped. **_Roy's a surprisingly good kisser, for someone who's hardly had any experience_****_. _**_OH NO HE ISN'T!_ _**Hahaha, right. Yeah he is. **NOOOOO! **Admit it. **NO! **You already did... through me. **NO! **Deniiiiaaallllll!** Forget you, I'M KISSING MY BROTHER! ..._ Marth shoved Roy away from him, opened the door, shoved Roy out, and locked it. Marth slid down the door, his heart beating frantically. _Roy just kissed you...**Better yet, you kissed **_**back. **The realization finally struck, and Marth fainted.

Roy giggled at the closed door, then tried the doorknob. "Aww, Marth locked me out..." Roy whined to no one. He shrugged, no Marth meant no one was stopping him from going back to the party... Roy checked the clock in the living area, it read 6:34. How had the time flown by so quickly? Roy shrugged. No point in returning he supposed. Wait, wasn't dinner at 6? _Or something._

Roy shrugged and headed towards the cafeteria, if he was wrong oh well. Suddenly, Roy started feeling really sleepy... _hey, the cafeteria's spinning..._ Roy's vision went blurry, spinning in every direction. Suddenly, the ground was really close, and then... nothing.

* * *

Ike yawned, despite the cold water pounding on his face and chest. He knew he had *drunk* too much alcohol, and he could feel the crash coming. He shut the water off and toweled off. He put his pants back on and left the shirt in the floor, and entered the room to see Marth sitting against the door, fainted. Ike rubbed his face woozily. _Pick Marth up, put him on his bed. _Ike heaved Marth up, laid him on his bed and drew the covers up around his shoulders. Ike brushed Marth's hair out of the way, then kissed his forehead. Ike stumbled to his own bed and crashed almost immediately after.

* * *

Marth started awake to someone shaking him. He moaned, then opened his eyes to see Ike's indigo eyes staring into his own. "Hey..." Marth mumbled.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Ike smiled. Marth stretched slowly, feeling cramped muscles stretch, actually quite satisfyingly. Then the hangover hit him like a bomb. Marth groaned, and curled up into a ball, tears stinging his eyes. "Oh, right. Hangover?" Ike asked, pushing his way through the protective arms around Marth's head and kissing his forehead gently. Marth nodded ever so slightly, with another groan.

"I'm pretty sure an egg or two would help?" Ike suggested.

"Eeeewwwww!" Marth moaned.

"Baby, come on..." Ike muttered, then shook his head. He walked out of the room, decidedly annoyed, and headed to the infirmary with a shake of his head. "Hey Mario, got anything for hangovers?" Ike asked.

"Ah, yes I do believe I've got some." Mario handed Ike a few pills and a glass of an eggy substance. Ike smirked, then headed back for the dorm. "Marth, I was right. Eggy stuffs!" Ike said, nudging Marth. One sapphire eye peeked out, and Marth shook his head. "Fine, you can swallow the pill dry for all I care!" Ike said, tossing the small pill to Marth. Marth barely caught the pill, then inspected it warily.

"This'll get rid of-" Marth paused, clenching his teeth as a new wave of pain flooded his brain. "the... auhh... pain?" Marth managed. Not waiting for an answer, Marth swallowed the pill. Almost immediately, he felt the pain ebbing, and he slowly uncurled, resuming his stretch from before.

"Ahhh, much better..." Marth moaned. Ike wrapped his strong arms around Marth's slim frame and kissed him. "Oh, no no no no no..." Marth broke away, his heart dropping. He raced out of the room and to Pit and Roy's room, and knocked on the door.

"Go away..." A tear-filled voice complained.

"Where's Roy?" Marth asked, wondering what was wrong with the poor angel.

"Like I care." Pit responded. Marth frowned, that wasn't like Pit. But that didn't matter right now, what mattered was finding Roy. Marth pounded on Link and TL's door, receiving no response.

"What're you bothering the Links for this early?" Sheik yawned. Marth grabbed Sheik by the front of his shirt, and glared into his amber eyes.

"Why were you in my room yesterday?" Marth snapped.

"Hm? Oh, that. I dunno, I was bored. Why you bothering the Links?" Sheik repeated.

"Roy's not in his room." Marth said, letting go of Sheik.

"And?"

"Roy w- wait... he was in my room last night... have you seen him since Fox's party?" Sheik's eyes widened.

"If no one's seen him since then, then I'd check out Fox's room..." Sheik said uneasily. Marth's icy eyes filled with flaming rage, and he headed to Dormitory 3, hoping against hope that Roy wouldn't be there.

"Marth!" A familiar voice called, and an equally familiar redheaded form tackled Marth. Marth staggered, then wrapped his arms around the little redhead, relieved that Fox hadn't gotten to him. What Samus had told him still haunted his mind...

"Dammit, what are you doing out here so early?" Marth gasped.

Roy didn't respond, just hugged Marth. Marth hugged Roy back, feeling his heartbeat unite with Roy's.

"I'm sorry..." Roy whispered. Marth just nodded, and kissed the top of Roy's head. "Fox..." Roy whispered, and Marth felt the rage come back.

"I think Pit may've seen you with Ike, he seemed pretty upset when I came looking for you." Marth said, with an uneasy glance into Roy's beautiful sapphire eyes. Roy bit his lip and nodded. He raced to their dorm, but hesitated outside of his room. How would he explain...

Roy took a deep breath and entered, gasping when he saw Pit, his head buried in a pillow (cotton-filled, no feathers!), sobbing. Roy darted to the angel's side and hugged him, carefully avoiding the feathery wings. Pit shoved him away with one wing, then resumed sobbing.

"Pitty... it wasn't me." Roy pleaded, kissing Pit's cheek feebly. Pit shoved him, harder this time, and Roy fell away from the angel with a gasp. "Pit, Fox gave me a glass of alcohol I guess it was and I ended up drunk! It wasn't me... or well it was, but I couldn't control myself!" Roy fell to his knees beside Pit's bed and peered tearfully into Pit's angelic face. Pit's eyes stared into his, dark blue pits of sadness.

"I don't believe you..." Pit whispered, then dissolved into another fit of sobs.

"Piiiit!" Roy begged, feeling his own blue eyes fill with tears. "That's not fair! Ask Marth, Ike, Fox, anyone! Anyone knows I was drunk as a, a... a... drunk as Link, it was obvious!"

Pit shook his head sorrowfully. "Yeah, great." Pit said grumpily.

Marth knocked on the door lightly before letting himself in. "Pit, I wasn't sure you would be convinced, so I got Fox..." Marth gave Fox a shove, and Fox fell to his hands and knees just inside the room. "Fox, tell Pit what you told me." Marth ordered. Fox sighed.

"I ah, may have given the redhead a glass of scotch without telling him what it was and told him it was a treat for being a good boy..." Fox stammered.

Pit seized Fox by the throat, glaring at him. "If you're not telling the truth..." he threatened, one of his blades appearing in his hand out of nowhere, seemingly, pressing the blade against Fox's neck.

"No, I swear! He didn't know it was scotch!" Fox squeaked. Pit relaxed his grip on the blade a bit, glaring fiercely into Fox's eyes.

"Pit, alcohol makes people do stupid things. I kissed-OH GOSH I KISSED MARTH?!" Roy shrieked. Fox shot out of the room like a bullet, and Pit turned an astonished gaze on the redhead.

"You _what_?!" Pit gasped.

Roy blushed a bright red. Pit raised an eyebrow at Marth, and Marth shrugged as innocently as he could. "I remembered kissing Ike, I only just now remembered Marth..." Roy mumbled.

"I'm not sure Ike knows he kissed you." Marth said coldly. "Or doesn't care."

"I'm sure he just forgot..." Roy encouaged.

"Forgot me he made out with my little brother? Yeah, right." Marth said, his eyes icy cold.

"Wait, please tell me I didn't stick my toothbrush in toilet wa-"

"No! Making out is when you're kissing for a long period of time, french kissing is often involved." Marth quoted.

"Oh... that's not so bad." Roy giggled.

"Yeah..." Marth said, thinking back to his make out sessions with Ike. Wonderful...

"Ike's a good kisser!" Roy said, suddenly piggybacking Marth.

"Aww, get offa me!" Marth moaned, staggering under Roy's weight. Pit wrapped his wings around the Lowells, his arms no doubt around Roy, and he used his own lightweight form to crash them all into the floor. Marth landed on his side, the air rushing out his lungs like a broken balloon. "Aww, ow..." Marth moaned. He pushed his way out from under Pit's wings and headed back to his own room, hoping to talk to Ike alone.

"Ike?" Marth asked upon entering the room. Ike, who was on his bed, glanced up at Marth questioningly.

"Yes?"

"D-Did you realize last night you kissed my brother." Marth asked flatly.

"Uhhhh, well you see... I was so wasted I thought it was you..." Ike mumbled.

"HOW IN THE HE-"

"Marth, he looks just like you!" Ike interrupted. "Roy's got bright red hair and is a bit shorter, and that's it." Ike glared at Marth. Marth supposed it souded pretty plausible... he let out an annoyed sigh. Ike cupped Marth's face in his hands, staring into his eyes. "Even your eye color is the same..." Ike murmured before kissing the prince. Ike ran his hands through Marth's floppy hair, loving the softness of the teal colored locks. "You're so soft..." Ike murmured. "Your skin, your hair, your heart." Marth blushed, raising his shoulders and lowering his head in a cute way.

Ike smirked, then stood up. "If we're gonna eat anything, we better do it now. And after we eat, we've got all day to ourselves till seven." Ike said, wrapping an arm around Marth's shoulders. Marth leaned against Ike, and they headed to the cafeteria together.

* * *

Roy hugged Pit for all it was worth, and Pit hugged back.

"Mind if I murder Fox?" Pit questioned. Roy giggled and shook his head. "I wonder what the brawls are tonight..." Pit asked himself.

"I dunno." Roy said, kissing Pit. Pit shoved Roy away gently. "What? What did I do?!" Roy whined.

"Nothing, I just need to get to doing stuff. Breakfast..." Pit stopped. It was Saturday...

"School?" Roy asked. Pit shook his head.

"Not on Saturdays or Sundays." Pit replied, heading to the cafeteria.

"Oh, COOL!" Roy yelled, racing to catch up with the fast-paced angel. "Food, food, more food, and NO BORING SCHOOL!" He hollered to the sky. He hugged Pit, bouncing up and down as he did so. Pit shoved Roy off him again and took to the sky. "You're still mad at me..." Roy said, his face falling. Pit flew into the cafeteria, not responding. Roy pouted.

"NOT FAIR!" He yelled at Pit vainly. Suddenly not hungry, Roy trudged back to his room. He sat moodily on his bed, wondering why his life was so... _difficult._ :(

* * *

So, how are you guys liking it so far? I hope you guys love it 3 It's so fun writing. I love writing! :D

For anyone who wants to know, my actual book is coming along just fine :) It's nothing like my story, lol...

:) Have a nice day! Enjoy ;)

Also, Idk how often I'll be updating, it's going to be coming out at random times ... o.o maybe even at MIDNIGHT! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	10. Things get steamyyyyy! Hot water

Dew...Dew..DEWDEWDEW!

Apologies, I'm not dead. No worries. I just am not very dedicated (obviously :P)

And school hehehe

* * *

Marth ravenously started eating breakfast. It had been a long time since he'd eaten properly, and he was starving. Ike watched Marth eat with growing amusement, he hadn't known the slight prince could eat so much. Already the prince had scarfed down a bowl of mixed fruit, (a large bowl) two pieces of toast, two hard boiled eggs, and a banana, and he wasn't done.

"Had enough yet, princess?" Ike asked with a smirk. Marth blushed and his eyes dropped to his plate again.

"Mm, almost." Marth said. He helped himself to a serving of pineapple, noticing the lust-filled glance Ike sent him. "Why?" Marth asked, though he had the feeling he knew.

Ike gave a half shrug, moving only one shoulder, and smiled knowingly. "I was hoping we could head back to that clearing where we first met and have some real fun," Ike said. Marth's fair skin flushed.

"I-I'd like that." Marth stammered. He glanced around the cafeteria, his eyes catching on a lonely table with no one but an angel at it. "Why's Pit sitting alone? I thought him and Roy made up?" Marth asked Ike, nudging him and gesturing with his eyes to Pit.

"I thought they made _out, _though I could be wrong." Ike smirked. Marth slapped Ike's shoulder.

"I'm serious!" Marth said exasperatedly.

"Sorry... I don't know." Ike said bashfully. He lifted Marth's chin and kissed him gently, tasting the sweet pineapple lingering on Marth's lips and tongue.

"Mmm... pineapple makes sweet kisses... and cum." Ike said flirtatiously. Marth's face turned bright red, and he broke away from the kiss to glance around, making sure no one had heard.

"Shhh!" Marth exclaimed. Ike hummed, then collected their dishes. He returned them to the kitchen, then led Marth to the clearing where they had first met.

"Remember here?" Ike asked with a smile. Marth ducked his head and looked at Ike through his bangs.

"Of course..." Marth didn't get anything else out before Ike tackled him. The soft grass of the backyard cushioned the twos' fall, and Marth decided to take up the loose end. He ran his tongue lightly over Ike's lower lip, and Ike parted his lips to let Marth in. Marth rubbed his tongue against Ike's, and he felt Ike's cock harden against his own, turning him on. Ike ran a hand through Marth's hair, and his tongue's movements became more frantic. Ike rubbed his crotch against Marth's, and Marth moaned, the action sending chills through Ike's tongue.

"Mmm" Ike moaned back. Marth started working on the buttons in Ike's shirt, and Ike did the same for Marth. Ike, more skilled at quickly unbuttoning things for sexual purposes, was done first, and he pushed Marth's silky shirt clear of his skinny frame, then helped Marth get the last few of his own buttons. Marth felt a bit deflated, but when Ike started sucking on his nipple the euphoria returned. Ike nibbled Marth's nipple, and Marth let out a gasp.

Ike returned to Marth's lips, and their tongues fought for dominance.

"OH..!" Zelda backed away from the couple, and the two bluenettes glanced up, their cheeks coloring. "Oh..." Zelda awkwardly. Ike glared at her, obviously telling her to leave. Zelda's cheeks reddened, and she left abruptly. Marth giggled, and Ike smiled.

"Well..." Ike said. Marth giggled again. "Should we go somewhere a little more private? Like, we don't want someone to show up when we get our dicks out..." Ike trailed off awkwardly. Marth shrugged, then resumed the kiss.

"'m no' sh'r i' ma'rs" Marth said.

"'m e'r" Ike responded. Marth kissed his way up Ike's jaw, then nibbled on his ear. Ike let out a moan, then he pulled Marth's sweatpants off, leaving the prince shivering in his underwear.

"M-Maybe we should, i-it's kinda c-cold." Marth stammered, blushing at the openness. Ike nodded.

"I figured you'd want some privacy, especially after Zeldy burst in on us." Ike smirked, and Marth hurriedly pulled his pants back on.

"It's cold, it's not that I care about the privacy." Marth stammered. Ike noted the goosebumps on Marth's arms and decided he was telling the truth. He retrieved their shirts and the pair walked back to their dorm. Marth could have sworn he heard a sigh on the way back to the dorm, but he glanced back and saw no one. He never thought to look up thought.

Ike led Marth into their shared room, locking the door behind him. Marth sprawled on his bed, and Ike lowered himself on top of Marth.

"Where were we?" Ike asked teasingly.

* * *

Roy was hugging his pillow, tear-deprived and feeling numb when Pit came in. Pit hesitated, but he put on a straight face and plopped on his bed.

"Why?" Roy sobbed, but no tears came to his eyes. He had cried himself out earlier.

"Just leave me alone." Pit said coldly.

"B-But I love y-y-you!" Roy protested.

"I don't love you." Pit replied. Suddenly, Roy knew he could cry again. His eyes filled with more tears, and he started to cry again. Roy felt something in him just shatter. Pit turned away from the redhead so that Roy wouldn't see the tears in his own eyes. He did love Roy, but he was an _angel, _it wasn't right to be gay!

Pit left the room, heading to the clearing that was behind the mansion. He was just in time to see Marth pull his pants back on, and Pit took to the air so the pair wouldn't notice him. Marth's face was red with a blush, but Ike looked happy. Of course he did, a gorgeous boy who loved him and he could love with no guilt, no laws he had to follow... Pit sighed, and Marth glanced back but saw no one. Strange...

* * *

Ike's head bobbed, and Marth gave in to the waves of pleasure. "Oohhhhh, mmmm" Marth moaned. Ike hummed, and Marth let out another moan. Marth's moans turned Ike on even more, and he stroked his own dick in time to his movements on Marth. He paused to stare into Marth's eyes and give his jaw a quick rest, and he ran a finger over Marth's balls, loving how smooth the prince's body was. The prince didn't have a single extra body hair, and Ike loved his men clean shaven.

Marth moaned. "Don't stop..." Ike smiled. He slowly took Marth back in, after a quick kiss to the tip of his penis. He built his way back up to the speed he had had before, and Marth started bucking his hips to Ike's movement. Ike smiled, then pulled away again. He sucked on Marth's balls, and Marth gasped. Ike quickly resumed sucking Marth's dick, and a moment later Marth came in Ike's mouth, and Ike swallowed with a smile. He offered Marth his dripping cock, and Marth took him in expertly.

"Marth... how the f-" Ike cut himself off with a groan of pleasure. "f-f-fuck are you s-so good at-" Ike moaned again. "Blow jobs?" Ike watched Marth's face closely, and the prince's face turned icy. "I thought I was...your first?" Ike gasped. Marth didn't respond, but he increased the speed with which he was sucking Ike, and Ike moaned. "P-Please answer m-me..." Ike gasped.

Marth stopped, licking his lips to remove all the precum. "My... my dad abused me... sexually... he made me suck him off... a lot..." Marth stammered.

"C-Continue." Ike moaned.

"W-Well-"

"Not your story, my dick..." Ike cut in. Marth let a quick relieved sigh, then took Ike back in.

"Mmmmm" Ike moaned. His hips were already bucking to Marth's movements, and Marth guessed that Ike had been stroking himself when he'd been sucking him off. Ike climaxed, and he let out an impressive jet of cum which Marth, once again, swallowed. "You swallow?" Ike asked, his eyes widening in wonder. "I've never met another man who would take my cum like a man!" Ike exclaimed.

Marth blushed. "I-I... Dad made me... and I kinda like it." Marth stammered.

"It's okay, actually, it's amazing! Ike said, kissing Marth. Ike loved the taste of his own cum, and he tasted it on Marth's lips. "Mm" Ike sighed. "Ready to lose your virginity? Or did your dad take that too?" Ike asked. Marth's downcast eyes said it all. "Fine, ready to lose your virginity to someone who's not related?" Marth nodded slightly. Ike walked to the nightstand next to his bed and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"Marth? Ike?" Someone knocked on the door, presumably Peach.

"Go on!" Ike yelled, frustrated that they had been interrupted a_gain. _

"Fine then!" was Peach's sassy response. Her heels click clicked away, and Ike settled back on Marth's bed.

"How do you want to do this?" Ike asked. Marth shrugged.

"I've only ever done it doggy-style..." Marth murmured. Ike shrugged.

"There's other ways." Ike said, wrapping Marth's legs around his waist, with his ass pressing against Ike's hardening dick. Ike kissed Marth. "This way we can still kiss... or I can spoon you, and then if you twisted around we could kiss... or you could put pillows under you and then I can get you deeper, I could prop you against the wall-that's so sexy-we could do it in the shower-also extremely sexy-I could get some porn to REALLY turn us on, in the tub, we could record it and then watch it later-or not if you don't want to." Ike stared expectantly at Marth, and Marth's face was so blank Ike had to laugh.

"Want to try the shower?" Ike asked. Marth nodded, and Ike grabbed his lover's hand and guided him into the bathroom. He turned the water on and waited for it to get warm, then adjusted the temperature. "This good?" Ike asked, and Marth tentatively stuck his hand in the spray. He turned the heat up just a tad the nodded. Ike's skin burned, but it was like a hot tub. You've got to get used to the heat.

Ike rubbed Marth's butt, and Marth blushed. Or maybe it was the heat... Ike rubbed a bar of soap over Marth's chest, and Marth giggled adorably. Ike trailed the bar of soap towards the nether region, and Marth tensed. Ike got on his knees and kissed Marth just below his belly button. Marth gasped. Ike was a whole new world of sensations and eroticness, even better than with his father. He had liked it with his father except for when he had made it hurt or bleed, and the whole thing where most the time it was accompanied with physical abuse. But he liked the sexual sensations.

"Stop... teasing." Marth managed. Ike stopped kissing Marth's abdomen and grinned devilishly.

"Fine, fine." Ike replied, turning the slim prince around and standing up. He squirted a bit of lube on his finger and rubbed it around Marth's asshole, and Marth gasped.

"W-What are you doing?" Marth asked.

"Gotta lube you up or else you'll get hurt," Ike responded.

"Oh... that explains why I always bled when Father did it..." Marth said uneasily. Ike's face darkened.

"If I ever meet this dad of yours I will fuck him senseless and then stick him through with my sword!" Ike pledged. He stuck a finger in Marth, and Marth let out a gasp.

"He never did that either... he always just jammed himself in." Marth gasped. Ike's face darkened even further.

"Son of a bitch!" Ike exclaimed. "I will..." Ike growled, then eased another finger in. That would explain why Marth wasn't as tight as Sheik...

"Mm" Marth hummed. Iek smiled, and stuck a third finger in. Sweat started to drip into Marth's eyes as Ike slowly pulled his fingers out then replaced them with his lubed cock.

"How does this feel?" Ike asked.

"Amazing" Marth breathed. Marth licked at the sweat dripping down his face, then realized it was water from the shower. He had forgotten about the shower, and he realized Ike was standing directly in the spray... Marth glanced over his shoulder at Ike, but Ike was watching his dick slide in and out of Marth's ass, slowly. Ike wrapped his arms around Marth's skinny frame and spooned Marth, their bodies fitting perfectly together. Ike moved his hips in a circular motion, and Marth gasped as he felt Ike moving around inside of him.

Suddenly, Ike started moving his hips quickly, fucking Marth very thoroughly. Ike kept one arm wrapped around Marth's chest, and he used the other to jerk Marth off, his hand moving in perfect sync with his hips. Marth moaned and leaned back into Ike, wrapping one of his arms around Ike's head and kissing him awkwardly. Ike returned the kiss, his cheeks flushing with the heat of sex. Ike's hand moved from Marth's cock to cup his face, and Marth took up the slack for Ike, waiting a moment to get the timing right.

"Baby... oh baby, fuck me harder..." Marth moaned, his lips disconnecting from Ike's. Ike just nodded and he sped up, as did Marth. Ike's strong arms crossed over Marth's chest again, and Marth wrapped his free arm the best he could around Ike.

"I'm... gonna... cum..." Ike panted, and Marth echoed it.

"Three...two..." Ike and Marth cummed nearly simultaneously, and Marth felt the warm liquid fill his asshole, while his own cum splattered harmlessly on Marth's hand and the edge of the tub/shower combination. Ike pulled his still somewhat hard dick out of Marth's ass and turned Marth around and they kissed deeply. Marth ran his hand over Ike's face, smearing his sperm on Ike's face. Ike pulled away from the kiss and licked Marth's cum off of the edge of the shower.

"Did you..?" Ike asked, grinning at Marth. Marth raised one eyebrow.

"Did I..?" Marth asked.

"Did you just rub your cum all over my face?" Ike laughed. Mark nodded shyly.

"Let's get cleaned up," Ike laughed, rubbing the soap on Marth's chest in earnest this time. He rubbed the suds that came up over Marth's smooth chest, and Marth let out a giggle when Ike got to his nipples again. Ike smiled at Marth's mirth, and continued rubbing soap over Marth's scrawny chest and shoulders, then he started moving south. Marth stifled a moan when Ike rubbed soap over his dick, and Ike smirked. He rubbed Marth's dick a little more, then started down his thighs and calves. Marth giggled again when Ike started rubbing his feet, and Ike smiled up at Marth.

"I'm ticklish!" Marth squealed as Ike started rubbing between his toes. Ike stood up and cupped Marth's face with his hands, and the two engaged in a long kiss. Marth began to return the favor for Ike, but Ike stopped Marth's exploring hands.

"The prince should work for no one," Ike murmured. Marth shook his blue head, sending droplets flying.

"But the prince who works as a slave for the one he loves proves his love I should think," Marth responded, just as softly. He started rubbing soap across Ike's muscular chest, and the mercenary did nothing to stop him this time. Marth's sapphire eyes frowned in concentration, and Ike ran a hand through Marth's dripping hair.

Marth fell to his knees to start on Ike's midsection and down, and Ike realized what he had before him.

A prince was on his knees before the mercenary/intended financial adviser, Ike. Ike felt pleasure surge through his being, and Marth noticed it too.

"What's this?" Marth asked playfully. His sapphire eyes teased Ike, and Ike smiled back.

"I've got a prince on his knees before me," Ike replied, his eyes just as teasing as Marth's. Marth stood up, raising his chin defiantly.

"Of course you do!" Marth said indignantly.

"I love you so much," Ike's lips stifled whatever Marth had been going to say, and then Marth let out a yelp.

"Cold!" He squealed, the shower water was slowly cooling down as the last of the hot water was used. Ike started laughing, then rinsed the soap off of himself and Marth then turned the water off. Him and Marth toweled off and redressed, still laughing about Marth's squeaks.

Holding hands, Ike and Marth returned to their adjacent room to find Peach sitting in her spot on Marth's bed. Marth dropped Ike's hand immediately, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Took you long enough." Peach said coldly.

"What are you doing in our room?" Marth yelled. Peach held up a gloved finger, a key ring dangling from it.

"I'm a princess, I'm allowed access to people's rooms." Peach replied. Marth's sapphire eyes filled with fury, but it was Ike who spoke.

"Well get the fuck out before I snap your arm!" Ike snapped.

"Uh-uh-uh!" Peach tutted, and Bowser stepped in the room.

"None harm princess" Bowser growled, seizing Ike and securing his arms behind his back. Ike let out a yelp of pain, and Marth's eyes filled with tears.

"Let him go!" Marth yelled.

"Ike's had issues like this before. He's going to be put away for a while where he can learn to control his temper." Peach said coolly, inspecting her fingernails. Bowser dragged a struggling Ike out of the room, but Ike managed a few last words.

"M-Marth, I love you!" Ike gasped, and Marth's eyes overflowed with tears. He chased Bowser out of his room and into the dormitory living area.

"I love you too!" Marth cried, trying to yank Ike away from Bowser, but Bowser was too strong. Bowser shoved a spiky shoulder against Marth, and he lost his consciousness.

* * *

Roy awoke to the commotion outside, and he staggered groggily to the door. Peeking out, he saw his brother running after Bowser, who was holding someone. Marth squeaked out something that sounded vaguely like "I luh oo", his closed throat not allowing him to speak well. Bowser suddenly ducked his shoulder, Roy saw what he was going to do and tried to warn Marth, but it was too late. The spiky shoulder slammed into his brother, and Marth hit the wall with a sickening crunch.

"Marth!" Roy squealed, running to his brother's side. Marth's fair face drained of the flush that had accompanied it just seconds ago, and Roy started to scream for a medic. "Someone get a medic, quick! Marth's hurt!" Peach fell to her knees beside Marth, her pretty face sorry.

"Roy... it's not use. He's dead," Peach said, her cerulean eyes filling with tears.

"NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Roy screamed, shoving the princess. Peach shoved him rudely back, then her gaze softened.

"I'm sorry... Roy... he's..." Peach stifled a sob. "gone." she whispered.

* * *

Pit saw Bowser and Peach walk into the dorm side by side. Bowser didn't belong in their dorm... Pit frowned. People from other dorms weren't supposed to be in each other's dorm unless... unless they were dating then it was okay. But... Peach and Bowser? That was an odd mix. Pit shrugged. To each their own...

Pit sighed for the fifty millionth time. He missed Roy so much and felt terrible about making the short redhead cry. He was lost in thought a while longer, then he heard a disturbance in the dorm. Bowser emerged from the dorm holding someone, blood dripping off one shoulderblade. Pit heard Roy screaming.

Had Bowser hurt Roy?! Pit dove for Bowser, delivering a flying kick to his head. Bowser roared and swiped at Pit, but Pit was already back in the air. He realized now that Ike was the captive.

"M-Marth!" Ike gasped, trying to breathe. Bowser threw Ike at the ground then bared his chest to Pit.

"RAWWWOOOORRRR!" Bowser roared, a roar that was heard across the entire campus. Ike struggled to get up, but collapsed heavily. Pit bared his blades, spinning them around dizzyingly. Bowser roared again. Pit circled Bowser for a moment, then dove. He slashed Bowser's chest, and Bowser staggered back, swinging clumsily at Pit.

If there had been a crowd, they would have been booing Pit and encouraging Bowser. No one liked Pit against Bowser. Bowser would just roar and swing clumsily at the lightweight angel.

"Marth..." Ike moaned again, struggling to get up. His leg hurt, it felt broken. Pit glanced at Ike. He would leave... but Bowser would crush Ike. He had to check on Roy...

"Pit... Get... Marth!" Ike gasped. "I... I can get... Bowser..." Ike continued, his breathing irregular. Pit shook his head firmly. He dove at Bowser, feinting to the left. He swirled to the right instead, and kicked Bowser in the back of the head. Bowser bowled over, and Pit kicked him again for good measure. Bowser fell unconscious, and Pit whirled to see how Ike was doing. "GO!" Ike yelled. Pit nodded, then darted lightning-quick to the dorm.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter!


	11. Oh, great Sheik Ike OO

Sooo... how many did I fool into thinking Marth was dead? sorry xD I had to :3

Renald is mean!

Yup

Sorry

I had to

xD

* * *

Pit slid to his knees beside Roy, checking to make sure he was alright. He looked fine besides the tears that streaked his face, so he turned his attention to Marth. Blood oozed from the bluenette's chest, though it didn't look too bad. Marth was paler than normal. Pit started to unbutton Marth's shirt to see how bad the wound was, but Peach stopped him.

"He's dead." Peach said flatly. Pit ignored Peach and continued unbuttoning his shirt.

"No, he's not. Dead people don't breathe." Pit pointed out, pointing to the slight rise and fall of Marth's chest. Peach pulled a knife from between her boobs and pointed it at the angel.

"He is dead you bastard! Leave him alone!" She yelled. Roy's watery sapphire eyes flashed in defiance and he slapped Peach's wrist away from Pit.

"Don't touch my friend!" Roy yelled. "And if my brother's alive, then he's alive!" Peach raised one eyebrow.

"Oh?" She touched the tip of the knife to Marth's neck. "I could end it now." She said coldly. Roy stopped dead in his tracks, his heart in his throat.

"Don't touch him, please!" Roy begged. Ike staggered in the room, but Peach stopped him from moving any closer.

"Come an inch closer and I will kill him!" Peach yelled. By this time, quite a crowd had gathered. Everyone could see the princess with the bloodied Marth against the wall, holding a knife to his neck.

"Let go of my boyfriend." Ike said coldly. There was a collective gasp from the crowd. Ike was dating the most beautiful man around? Sheik glared at Ike.

"Boyfriend?" Sheik asked coldly.

"Not now!" Ike snapped. Peach smirked. Pit, unnoticed, was slowly making his way towards the knife.

"Ike, you're busted. Dating two people at once?" Peach asked loudly. Sheik burst into laughter. "Marth will be happy to know that he's not your 'one and only'" she continued, smirking. Sheik had to grab Snake's arm to keep himself up.

"We... broke... weeks..." Sheik managed, still laughing. Peach's fair face flushed. Suddenly, the knife was snatched out of her hand and pressed against her own neck.

"Checkmate." Pit growled. A volley of cheers for Pit erupted, and Pit's beautiful face flushed. He tossed the knife expertly, so that it flew back down handle-first and caught it. His audience clapped and cheered, and Pit smiled. For once, he wasn't just seen as the innocent angel. He was the guy who had stood up to Peach!

"Uhhhh..." Marth moaned.

"MARTH!" Roy shrieked. He threw his arms around Marth's neck.

"I knew he wasn't dead. He was breathing!" Pit pointed out. Peach pouted, then stormed out. The small crowd booed her as she left, and she looked ready to burst into tears.

"Marth I promise I won't leave you ever again! I love you so much Marth and I-" Roy began, but Ike cut him off.

"Back away, kid, lemme see how he's doing." Ike snapped, shoving Roy roughly away. Sheik rolled his eyes, but the main part of the crowd awwed. Sheik had to admit, even though he was the one who broke up with Ike, Ike was a really good boyfriend. Sheik didn't know why he broke up with Ike, but he couldn't stand the guy anymore. They had broken up a few weeks ago, and that was why Ike still hadn't had a roommate. Sheik had immediately re-roomed with Snake, who was his best friend.

"I'm _ow! _fine." Marth said, struggling to get up. Ike pushed him gently down, inspecting the wounds Bowser's spikes had jabbed into Marth's chest.

"They're not too bad... you'll live." Ike conceded, helping Marth up. "And to think, you just got a shower," Ike grinned, relief evident in his features.

"Did you both?" Sheik asked mockingly.

"Actually, yes." Ike smirked. Jealousy flashed in Sheik's eyes. "I don't know why the fuck you're so upset, you're the one who broke up with me." Ike continued.

"The fact that you didn't give a fuck is the part that hurts the most," Sheik shot back.

"I loved you, Sheik!"

"I love you too..." Sheik faltered. Ike looked like Sheik had slapped him in the face. "I... I shouldn't have... Ike... I've been a wreck... I... Love you..." Sheik turned on his heel and hurried to his room before anyone saw his tears. Snake glared at Ike.

"He hasn't been the same since he broke up with you." Snake said gruffly.

"And whose fault is that?" Ike challenged. "Is it my fault _he _broke up with _me?_"

"It's your fault for acting like it never happened." Snake said coldly, then he followed Sheik into their room. Ike shook his spiky blue head.

"Why the fuck is that my fault?" he challenged the crowd. The Smashers slowly dissipated, none wishing to answer Ike's question, and many thinking about how Marth's chest had just been revealed to them.

"The hell!" Ike yelled. Marth's curious blue gaze followed Ike as he paced.

"What was that all about?" Marth asked. Ike glared at him for a moment, then decided it was a harmless enough question.

"Me and Sheik were dating for nearly a year, and then suddenly he broke up with me. No reason, nothing. Just broke up with me without another word. He has barely acknowledged me since. And now, apparently, it's my fault. I tried talking to him, but he ignored me. Ever since he broke up with me I've felt so out of place... till I saw you."

Marth's face darkened. "So I'm just a toy to make your ex boyfriend jealous?" Marth asked, his heart swelling.

"No! That's not what I meant. I meant that I was pretty upset, yes, but I really do love you, Marth." Ike backpedaled, trying to correct his careless words.

"Really? Are you being serious? Because I'm SICK of being used." Marth said coldly, forcing himself not to tear up or cry.

"Yes! Marth, I love you. I would never use you!" Ike protested.

"How long ago did he break up with you?" Marth pressed.

"Three or four weeks ago," Ike replied, shifting uncomfortably at where this was going. Sure, it didn't seem like very long but... Marth... Ike stared into Marth's cold eyes. Understanding didn't dawn in them, none of the love that he had seen earlier. He just saw the ice.

"I saw the way Sheik looked at you, he didn't look like he didn't care, and he didn't ignore you. How do I know you're telling the truth?" Marth accused, making sure to cover everything with a thick layer of ice. Ike's face flushed.

"Because he's jealous that I care so much about you! He's jealous that I care about you as much as I used to care about him! Jealous because he likes you! He is fucking jealous, Marth! Don't you get that?! Sheik likes you, and don't say you haven't noticed him flirting with you! He obviously is head over heels, just like I am! Me and Sheik like our men the same! We have had so many crushes that were the same, why do you think that two best friends managed to so completely dissipate their friendship? He's mad at me now, that he didn't try harder, and that I managed to get you first! He has always been slower than me at catching guys, and he's jealous! He's the girl charmer, and I'm the guy charmer!" Ike yelled. Marth's delicate face flushed.

"H-He doesn't like me!"

"Hell he does! Why else has he been stalking you, hitting on you, showing up in _your room_ and things like that?" Ike challenged.

Pit grabbed Roy's hand and left quietly, leaving the couple to yell at each other.

Marth opened his mouth to respond, then realized he had no argument. "H-He doesn't do that..." Marth stammered.

"Right?" Ike asked, inching closer to Marth. Marth instinctively backed away, only to bump into the wall. Ike put his hands against the wall beside Marth's head, staring deep into his eyes. "He does..." Ike murmured, kissing Marth softly, then departing to his room. Marth licked his lips, trying to catch a taste of Ike's lips. The only taste he got was dread.

"Two guys fighting over me..." Marth moaned.

"He's right, you know." Marth jumped. Sheik was standing right beside him, and Marth hadn't even noticed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you. But he's right." Sheik moved over until his shoulder was a hairbreadth away from Marth, such a thin space between the two Marth could feel his body heat, he could actually _feel _Sheik's presence. "You're beautiful." Sheik whispered, closing the space between his shoulder and Marth's. His thin shoulder barely touching Marth's. "Me and Ike have always had the same taste in men... and he's always gotten to them first. He's so forceful at first, then narrowing down to a sweet guy..." Sheik's voice was filled with longing, and Marth felt a pang of jealousy himself. "He is a great fucker, isn't he? And a sucker... in more ways than one." Sheik continued. assuming the same position Ike had, his hands on the wall beside Marth's head.

"B-But I..." Marth stuttered, unable to express the thoughts whirling in his head.

"Ike and Link are the only men I've been able to be with... Ike had no interest in Link, and I barely did myself..." Sheik's eyes were lustful, but not nearly as lust-filled as Ike was. "I've always been better at controlling my hormones..." Sheik continued, as if he had read Marth's mind. "He could barely stop himself from raping me when he was thirteen." Sheik's amber eyes were lost in a faraway place.  
"I myself was only eleven... and still boyishly cute. I remember him taking his shirt off because it "was hot" and then pressuring me to take mine off. We, luckily, were interrupted by a girl. Otherwise I'm sure I would have lost my virginity by eleven, him by thirteen. It was nice knowing that, at first, I was Ike's one and only... I was his... my virginity was his... his mine... I still love him, Marth, I do.  
"It's hard not to love someone I was practically born with. Not literally, mind you. He's older by two years... but we have the same birthday. And he was always with me, and me with him. We first dated when I was twelve, then again when I was fifteen... I should have known he wasn't going to stay with me. Yes, I broke up with him, but it was because Zelda told me that he was a really great fucker... why, she had just fucked him last night! It hurt... it really did. I broke up with him because it was too painful... telling me he loved me when he had just fucked a girl the previous night...  
"I couldn't speak to him, too frightened that the pain would overflow into tears, into my words, that I would hurt him... I couldn't do it. And I couldn't share a room with him... if he's sharing a room with someone, his hormones won't allow him to _not _fuck them... don't tell Pit he's not a virgin, by the way." Sheik paused for a breath, and Marth decided it was time to interrupt.

"Sheik-" Marth got no further.

"Marth, no! I... I swear I'm not trying to turn you against Ike! I just had to tell someone... I had to. Marth, I haven't told anyone... who better to tell than my crush, who is now dating my other crush? My gods. Marth..." Sheik's amber eyes hardened. "Don't tell Pit." Sheik said, his amber eyes hardening. He darted to his room, the door shutting softer than the flutter of a butterfly's wings.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you..." Ike pressed his shoulder against Marth's, deciding not to get too close in case the prince was mad. Marth didn't respond. He had to talk to Sheik again...

"I... I need some time alone..." Marth shoved away from Ike awkwardly. Ike nodded, then slowly made his way back to their room. Marth steeled himself, then knocked on Sheik and Snake's door. The door opened almost immediately to reveal that Snake was gone, and it was just Sheik. Marth swallowed uncomfortably. "W-Where's Snake?" Marth stammered.

"I asked him to leave because I figured you'd want to talk more." Sheik shrugged.

"Oh..."

"Like I said, Ike's the one who can't control his hormones," Sheik reminded Marth, closing the door. "And for this you'll want some privacy anyway. So what do you want to hear?" Sheik questioned, sitting on what was presumably his bed.

"I... I don't know..." Marth realized he actually didn't. "Wait! If you knew Ike at birth practically, does that mean that you're from Fire Emblem too?!" Marth exclaimed, only just then connecting the dots.

"I was born there, but my parents aren't from there. Because of the fact that I look Hyrulian, and a lot like Zelda per se, everyone always thinks we're siblings, or even the same person. Shallow idiots. Zelda's blue-eyed, I've got amber. But that's off subject. I'm Hyrulian, technically. Siblings with Zelda..." Sheik rolled his eyes. "My parents gave me as a baby to Ike's parents, who gave me away when I was like eight. But our bond stayed. Gods, I don't even know. The only thing we didn't do together was school. He was taught how to be a Greil mercenary, I was taught to be, duh, a ninja warrior dude!" Sheik's words were laced heavily with sarcasm, and Marth couldn't help letting his jaw drop to the floor.

"Marth... I... I really do... Ike... I... I want what's best for him. But my advice to you is that you keep both eyes on him. Both. He's... iffy. Very. I don't know if with me it was a simply slip-up, or what. Best ask Zelda about that... but just keep it in mind." Sheik's amber eyes stayed on the floor.

"How would she know?" Marth asked, cocking his head to the side.

"GODS DAMN IT YOU'RE ADORABLE!" Sheik freaked. "Like a damned puppy!" Sheik continued, watching confusion flash in Marth's eyes.

"Wha?" Marth asked.

"You know, when a puppy cocks its head to the side like you do and kinda stares at you trying to figure out what you mean... it's fucking adorable!" Sheik calmed somewhat, but he still looked a bit frustrated.

"Oh." Marth, in fact, did not know. A puppy was something he had never had.

"Do you mind?" Sheik asked, unzipping his pants. Marth went to protest, but Sheik already had his pants off, and no undergarments beneath. Marth noticed, with wonder, that Sheik was simply humongous.

"N-No." Marth stammered, his eyes glued to the enormous cock before him.

"Good, I've really badly got to take care of this." Sheik said, running his fingers over his hard manhood. Marth watched, entranced, as the teen slowly worked his way to a fast pace, before slowing again, to his own agony. "It's... better... this way." Sheik moaned, and Marth felt his own dick get hard.

"Oh." Marth said again. Sheik grinned. The blond got a devilish look that Marth knew well, then leaned down and kissed his own cock.

"Not every man can suck his own dick, but I'm flexible." Sheik grinned. Marth's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"I..." Marth stammered. Suddenly, he realized this could be taken as cheating on Ike... Marth opened the door and slammed into Snake.

"Yo, watch where you're goin'!" Snake laughed.

"S-Sorry!" Marth exclaimed, but Snake made no move to move out of Marth's way. "P-Please let me through." Marth stammered, nervously enough that his voice shook.

"Giving you enough space to get through would expose my roommate." Snake replied, glancing over Marth's head at Sheik. Sheik nodded, ever so slightly. Snake pushed Marth gently back and closed the door. Marth sighed and leaned his forehead against the door.

"Sorry, I thought you didn't mind..." Sheik murmured, his strokes becoming lazy fingertips barely running over the cock. It was obvious he was holding back his cum, the effort showing on his face. The tip was leaking steadily, and Marth could barely tear his eyes away from the huge dick.

"I... just..." Marth waved a hand vaguely. He couldn't express why not...

"Ike." Sheik asked coldly. It was more of a statement than a question, and his face showed he knew the answer.

"Oh! He'll be looking for me... Sheik, please let me out..." Marth begged. Sheik smirked at the door. Marth turned to see what he found so amusing, and Sheik started rubbing his dick intensely, then he let loose with a moan. The cum hit the door beside Marth, spurting all over with such force and intensity that Marth's jaw dropped, again. Sheik grinned.

"Sorry about that," Sheik said, not looking sorry at all. Marth just stuttered. "This reminds me of days with Ike..." Sheik trailed off. Memories flashed back to him, and suddenly swept him up into the past.

_Sheik was in the bathtub, in hot water up to his shoulders. He swirled a finger over the water, unnerved by how clear the water was. He closed his eyes, laid back in the water, his head resting on the edge of the tub, and sighed. It was his thirteenth birthday, and all he wanted to do was relax. Suddenly, a pair of lips met his own softly, a familiar voice asking "So, how's your thirteenth going?" _

_Sheik jumped, his head hitting Ike's jaw. "Sorry!" Sheik squeaked, embarrassed. "Ike! What are you doing in here?!" Sheik shrieked, pulling his knees up to his chest, trying to cover his nudity. _

_"I was hoping to spend some time with you..." the older teen murmured, his indigo eyes warm. Sheik turned around so that the tub covered him below the waist. Only his slim chest was visible. _

_"Couldn't you wait for me to get dressed?" Sheik asked, knowing his cheeks were pink. He could feel them radiating heat. _

_"Why get dressed just to get undressed again?" Ike asked, obviously flirting. _

_"B-But why?" Sheik stammered, not sure he liked where it was going. Was Ike ready for..._

_"Sheik," Ike sighed. "When two people love each other as much as we do they fuck. And that's what I'd like, if you're up for it... I was thinking it'd be a nice birthday present. I don't care which way it goes, you can fuck me or I can fuck you... or we could try something just as fun." Ike's lips met Sheik's again, and he continued talking with his lips against Sheik's. "Sucking each other's cocks." Ike whispered, running his tongue over Sheik's lower lip. _

_Sheik started back away from Ike, revealing himself. "What?!" He exclaimed. _

_"Okay, okay. Maybe no sucking, just fucking?" Ike asked, he got a devilish look Sheik had never seen, and then he reached into the hot water and ran his fingers lightly over Sheik's long dick. "Sheik, you're huge for a barely teenager." Ike said, his eyes serious. _

_"I-I-I-I... W-W-What?" Sheik stammered._

_"You're barely a teenager and your dick's nearly my size!" Ike said, pushing his pants off. Sheik's eyes widened with wonder. _

_"I never... knew that..." Sheik's eyes were glued to Ike's dick. "I thought it was normal..." he stammered. _

_"Man, have you never watched porn?" Ike asked, rolling his eyes. "Gosh." Ike laughed. "Come on, it'll be fun!" Ike pressed. Sheik shrugged. _

_"Alright, but take your shirt off... it's embarrassing to be the only naked one..." Sheik shivered. Ike's shirt went over his head, then he slipped into the tub with Sheik. He ran his tongue over Sheik's lower lip again, and this time Sheik returned the gesture. _

_"Ready?" Ike asked. Sheik nodded, unsure. Ike's tongue probed cautiously into Sheik's mouth, and Sheik wrinkled his nose slightly. He hadn't expected that... Ike's tongue touched his, then recoiled a little. "Ou thur?" Ike asked, hesitating. Sheik responded by rubbing his tongue gently on Ike's. Ike felt a thrill, and he jumped to work. He started exploring Sheik's mouth, and Sheik did the same. _

_Sheik's mouth had a sweet taste, and Ike smiled to himself. Ike's hand crept to Sheik's ass, and Sheik squeaked as Ike started fingering his asshole. _

_"GODS, MY ASS!" Sheik squealed. Ike grinned. _

_"I already know how to make you scream..." Ike kissed Sheik's lips gently, then flipped the thin boy over roughly. He gently fingered Sheik's asshole, not daring to stick his finger in just yet..._

_"What are you doing?" Sheik twisted around trying to get a look at Ike. _

_"Like I said, fucking." Ike smiled, then carefully inserted his finger into Sheik's ass. _

_"AHHHHH!" Sheik moaned. Ike smiled. Sheik was so tight..._

_"Like it?" Ike asked. Sheik nodded breathlessly. Ike slowly moved his finger around, trying to widen the boy's scrawny ass. "I can't wait to fuck your skinny ass." Ike, keeping his finger in Sheik's ass, leaned over Sheik and ran his tongue up his spine. Sheik squeaked, and his dick went rock-hard. Ike inserted another finger, and Sheik moaned again, louder this time.  
_

_Ike smirked. He slowly worked his way until he could fit three fingers in, and Sheik was jerking himself off. Ike stopped Sheik's hand. "Ready? You're a virgin babe, I'm a virgin... ready to change that?" Ike asked. Sheik nodded breathlessly. Ike pulled his fingers out, and slowly pushed himself in. Sheik moaned. Ike wiggled his hips a little, trying to widen Sheik's asshole a little more. "Gods you're tight!" Ike gasped. He pushed Sheik's fingers off his dick and started jerking Sheik off himself. _

_"Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Sheik moaned. Ike started moving his hips, and Sheik moaned again. Ike smiled. His dick moved swiftly in and out of Sheik's ass, and Sheik twisted so that he could kiss Ike. The couple's lips connected and disconnected as their bodies moved with Ike's movements, and Sheik's hips started moving to match Ike's movements. Their kiss stayed connected for a moment, and then Ike started kissing down Sheik's neck. He nibbled on Sheik's ear, and Sheik let out an ear-piercing shriek and cummed. _

_Ike gasped, then cummed himself. _

_"Sheik, are you alright in there?!" A worried voice called, and someone knocked on the door. Sheik gasped for the breath to respond, and Ike gently pulled out. "Sheik?!" the voice got more worried. _

_"I'm fine, mother!" Sheik yelled, finally catching his breath long enough to respond. "I just fell asleep and then had a rude awakening! No worries!" Sheik turned to face Ike, his amber eyes alight with sex drive, his cheeks flushed. "Let's do it again." Sheik whispered. "All the time. And maybe try that sucking dick thing." Sheik and Ike's lips connected solidly. _

"Sheik?" Ike's sapphire blue - wait, Ike didn't have sapphire blue eyes! Sheik blinked, realizing it was not Ike, it was Marth. "You kinda zoned out on me.." Marth stammered. Sheik nodded slowly, wishing he could have Ike back. "May I leave?" Marth asked. Sheik nodded again, not giving a shit whether Marth left or not. "Thanks." Marth said, then left the room. Sheik absently stroked himself, once again lost in thought.

* * *

Pit grabbed Roy's hand and led him into their room. "Roy, we need to talk." Roy's eyes welled with tears, and Pit hurried to finish up before his love cried. "I don't care if I'm an angel and aren't supposed to be gay, I'm on Earth now and I think I deserve to have a little bit of fun! I really, really do love you Roy... I was being selfish. I didn't want to be the "gay angel" or anything... but I don't care! I love you, and you deserve it!" Pit smiled at Roy, and Roy smiled back.

Their lips met for the first time in far too long, and Roy jumped on Pit, wrapping his legs around the angel's waist.

"Thanks Pit... I love you too! How can I-"

"Repay me by loving me." Pit interrupted, locking lips with Roy. Roy kissed back, his hand running up Pit's chest. Pit smiled at Roy, and the beautiful couple flopped on Roy's bed to kiss in maximum comfort.

"M lv ou tff!" Roy said, his words muffled by Pit's lips. Simultaneously, they both started exploring the other's mouth, probing with their tongues. Roy broke away from the kiss and kissed Pit's nose. Pit pouted, then their lips reconnected, locking together.

* * *

Marth: I thought I was dead there!

Roy: Me too ;-;

Me: Oh, shut up. I'd never kill my fav character!

Marth: Knew I was the favorite!

Me: ...Actually, Pit's my favorite :3

Marth: She's talking about me *struts*

Roy: Oh well, I'm more adorable!

BOOHOO!

Marth didn't die from a simple bash from Bowser! Marth's the amazing Prince Marth Lowell of Fire Emblem!


End file.
